Do Somethin'
by Athena HiwIva
Summary: Capítulo 5. Un viejo libro le hace recordar a Alfred el motivo de haber decidido convertirse en un héroe, razón enterrada en su más tierna infancia al lado de Arthur. USA X UK. Britaincest. Gakuen Hetalia
1. Capítulo 1

**Do Somethin'**

**Pareja:** EscociaXInglaterra [Britaincest] y USAXUK. Principalmente

**Summary: **- Oye, Arthur ¿Desde cuándo es que vas al gimnasio? ¿Desde qué te gusta Jones? ¡Bah! Si lo que necesitas para conquistar a ese descerebrado es una cirugía plástica –. Mi hermano menor termina sobre mí, recriminándome una serie de bazofias empaquetadas pulcramente en un sofisticado manerismo inglés… Y me encanta… Britaincest USAXUK Gakuen Hetalia

**Dedicator:** Sin el amor y ayuda de dos personitas esta historia no hubiera sido debidamente corregida y mucho menos hubiera tenido el apoyo para hacerla pública: Mi Imöto-chan querida, Viri-kun! Quien lleva más de 4 años leyendo las locuras que hago terrenales en tinta y papel. Te adoro, hermanita! Y no menos importante: Mi Nee-chan bella! =3 Darka preciosa! Te has colado demasiado rápido dentro de mi! ¡ Para mis dos amores incestuosos una historia incestuosa !

* * *

><p>Era un idiota. Un patético idiota y el ser tan ridículo le había llevado a aquella miserable situación.<p>

Arthur se hallaba oculto en un obscuro callejón dentro del campus, protegiéndose de la torrencial tormenta que caía despiadadamente sobre el lugar. Sentado al lado de un gran contenedor de basura rectangular, abrazaba sus piernas y escondía su rostro entre ellas profundamente avergonzado.

Jones era un estúpido, un maldito hijo de puta en realidad. ¿Por qué se había enamorado de él? El americano más heterosexual e imbécil del planeta; sin embargo a pesar de que deseara odiarlo desde el fondo de su corazón simplemente no era capaz. Eternamente buscaría el bienestar y la felicidad de Alfred a todo costo, incluso si el estadounidense lo aborreciera y destruyera cada partícula de su alma lentamente.

El inglés lloró a lo largo de muchos minutos titiritando de frío. El ojiverde llevaba únicamente una mano cubierta con un guante negro de piel, pero la otra mano estaba casi transparente debido al frío de aquella imperiosa noche. Aquella falta de inalterable pulcritud inglesa, realmente inusual en él, era debido a su último ataque emocional hace unos momentos frente a Jones. El americano había intentado detenerlo tomándolo de una mano, pero Arthur optó por huir teatralmente aún si eso significaba abandonar su guante en la fuerte y grande mano de Alfred.

Kirkland escuchó constantes pisadas acercándose hacia él con firmeza, el ojiverde oprimió el llanto con furia, sollozó débilmente y carraspeo varias veces. Para cuando Arthur levantó el rostro en aquel deprimente estado en el que se encontraba, un hombre joven se hallaba de pie frente a él con desgarbo.

-Ah… Eres tú… ¿Qué quieres? – atinó a decir el rubio inglés con notable desprecio a pesar de lo quebrada que se percibía su voz.

-Que patético eres, me das lástima – contestó el recién llegado con una voz infinitamente deliciosa. Era varonil, profunda e inundada de una grácil arrogancia auténtica. Era como el terciopelo hecho sonido.

-Hazme un favor y muérete – gruñó Arthur aún con los bordes de sus ojos empapados de lágrimas.

El muchacho que se hallaba de pie lanzó un pesado abrigo color gris al rostro del inglés con poca cortesía.

- Ponte esto o te vas a morir congelado y créeme que no quiero darle el placer a ese yanqui de mierda –

Arthur se quedó pasmado por un par de minutos y durante este tiempo el hombre joven y pelirrojo encendió un cigarrillo con una singular elegancia rebelde para luego comenzar a fumarlo con lentitud. El rubio abrazó el abrigo y titubeó nuevamente deseando romper en lágrimas, pero no lo hizo y en su lugar suspiró con fuerza y respondió firmemente.

-Gracias. Yo tampoco quiero dárselo –

* * *

><p>Abro la puerta del dormitorio de Arthur como si yo fuese el dueño de aquella habitación, de repente mi hermano menor me hace un escándalo y es que pretendo entrar fumando al lugar.<p>

- Eres una rosa princesita, me causas nauseas – lo insulto.

Arthur me alega unas cuantas cosas, enérgico. Que rápido se olvida de Jones.

- ¡No voy a tirarlo, ni si quiera voy a la mitad! – recrimino.

- ¡Pues termina de matarte allá afuera! Y si quieres después entra – sentencia antes de cerrar la habitación con un violento portazo.

Tardo unos cinco minutos en terminar mi cigarrillo y al hacerlo tiro el filtro frente a la puerta del dormitorio. Hehe... Seguro que Arthur lo encuentra adorable en la mañana.

Finalmente entro a la habitación y el intenso aroma a frutos y hierbas secas me da de lleno en todo el rostro… ¡Aaagh! Esto me recuerda a casa ¡Maravilloso, tengo las caras de todos esos bastardos ahora en mi mente! Pero también me hace rememorar a Arthur. Se me antoja un olor más bien suave, a esencia de té inglés. Muy de Arthur.

Escucho el sonido de la regadera en el cuarto de aseo, Arthur se está duchando.

Me tiro a un bien cuidado sofá de tafetán rojo y percibo que el lugar tiene una decoración sobria, pero a la vez tan nostálgica. Es una habitación inauditamente mucho más grande que la mayoría donde a todos nos obligan a echarnos, bañarnos y aún peor: convivir con el idiota al que te asignaron como compañero. Obviamente Arthur goza de demasiadas ventajas siendo el Presidente del Consejo Escolar ¡Ni siquiera tiene un compañero de habitación! Me pregunto por qué no ha obligado a Jones a vivir con él todavía. Estoy seguro de que tiene el poder necesario para hacerlo. Quizás alguno de sus ridículos asuntos morales internos sea la única respuesta.

Las paredes se encuentran cubiertas por sobrios tapices texturizados con formas curvas y caprichosas, pero perfectamente simétricas entre sí. El fondo era blanco y las líneas trazadas con un color café bastante especial, que combinaba perfectamente con todo el mobiliario: un escritorio amplio, una pequeña salita de tafetán escarlata, un armario, dos cómodas y la ilegal cama al fondo, en el centro.

La llamó ilegal porque es el doble de grande de lo que suelen ser eso en lo que nos obligan a dormir y se atreven a llamar camas. La llamo ilegal porque me parece infinitamente más cómoda que esos trapos rellenos con resortes poco confiables y hule-espuma de segunda mano. La cama de Arthur me pide a gritos tirarme sobre ella, rodar sobre aquella colcha deliciosamente acolchonada color carmesí metálico, acomodarme en las almohadas forradas escrupulosamente con fundas a juego con la colcha – Y puedo jurar que mi hermano coloca bolsitas aromáticas dentro de ellas –, para después dormir todo el bendito fin de semana en aquella nube escarlata y si Arthur se atreve a refunfuñar puedo mandarlo mucho a dirigir su Consejo Escolar.

Todo está iluminado tenuemente por elegantes lámparas de procedencia india, sus luces reflejan un color sumamente tranquilizador: un amarillo pastel que crea una atmósfera que invita al descanso. Una luz suave e incluso romántica.

Definitivamente este lugar me hacer recordar nuestro hogar, ese adorable nido de víboras… Si tengo que decir, Arthur es el sujeto más inglés de todo Londres a pesar de que nuestros padres son escoceses. Si, todas esas cosas que todos en nuestra ancestral familia británica hemos olvidado por ser tan hijos de perra: Ser un caballero, ser refinado, tener un retorcido humor gris sarcástico, ser obsesivamente puntual, gustar que el té se sirva a las 5.00 de la tarde y que todo sea preparado como de antaño, reír con una gracia irónica, saber vestir con galantería, leer el periódico mientras desayunas tostadas, tener un saludable amor patriótico y a la Reina, creer a todos los franceses unos pervertidos y buenos para nada… Y miles de estúpidos detalles más.

Al pasear la vista me encuentro con la ridícula e insoportable chamarra de aviador del soso niño yanqui… Arthur la remienda o algo así. ¡Quiero quemarla! ¡No, mejor! Quiero dársela a comer a una cabra y después enviarle la mierda al imbécil de Jones. ¡Haha! Brillante…

Arthur seguro llora. Mejor olvido la chamarra, no quiero ver llorar a Arthur…. Es que es muy problemático cuando llora.

Odio a Alfred F. Jones, no es porque sea yanqui e increíblemente estúpido, no, es porque hace llorar mucho a Arthur y ya dije que me molesta porque es problemático, además sólo yo puedo torturar a Arthur.

Esta noche mi hermano le confesó por décima ocasión que lo amaba y deseaba ser correspondido al menos una vez por el yanqui. Sólo supe que el yanqui le dijo a Arthur que a él le gustaban solamente las mujeres y que no podía intentarlo porque Arthur ni si quiera parecía una…

¡Listo yanqui!

Arthur finalmente sale del baño. ¡¿Qué sucede? Ha salido únicamente con una diminuta toalla azul cubriendo su intimidad. Es un trapo tan pequeño el que lleva encima que incluso resulta insultante ¿Qué intenta? ¿Seducirme?

- ¡Scott! – exclama completamente avergonzado. Su sorpresa es tan grande que incluso me llama de esa forma. Aquello mueve fibras dentro de mí que preferiría ignorar. – Creí que te habías ido – alega mientras busca apresuradamente algo en sus cajoneras.

- Eso quisieras- respondo y una absoluta malicia comienza a nacer dentro de mi estómago.

Arthur toma sus calzoncillos y un piyama de color aburrido, está dispuesto a regresar al baño lo más rápido posible, incluso me ignora para lograr su cometido enseguida.

- Oye, Arthur – le llamo mientras saco una moneda de mi bolsillo y jugueteo con ella haciéndola pasar sobre mis nudillos.- ¿Desde cuándo es que vas al gimnasio? ¿Desde qué te gusta Jones? ¡Bah! Si lo que necesitas para conquistar a ese descerebrado es una cirugía plástica –

- ¿Tú crees? – se detiene en seco y su timbre de voz es sobriedad absoluta.

¡Bingo!

Termina técnicamente sobre mí, señalándome con el dedo índice mientras me recrimina una serie de bazofias empaquetadas pulcramente en un sofisticado manerismo inglés… Y me encanta…

Me causan repulsión todas aquellas basuras que se atreven a encerrar la atracción sexual en un podrido y selectivo grupo de acuerdo a tus características elementales ¡Glaikit! (1) Lo mismo me parecía irresistible el cuerpo de una voluptuosa joven morena desnuda que el cuerpo semidesnudo de Arthur.

Su esbelto cuerpo trabajado con esmero en el gimnasio; su perfecto trasero censurado bajo aquella burlona toalla color azul marino que se pegaba insinuantemente a aquella incitante piel mojada; sus morenos pezones erectos debido al frío clima; su cabellera color paja mojada y despeinada agitándose al ritmo de sus insultos; su rictus de enfado tan jodidamente encantador; esos imperdonables hoyuelos que me sonrieron cuando Arthur me dio la espalda hace unos momentos ¡Sí! Aquellos dos hoyuelos gemelos despiadadamente sexys que me guiñaron al final de la columna vertebral justo arriba de aquel delicioso trasero…

- ¡Un tatuaje! – exclamo en trance

- ¿Pero qué te pasa? – brama Arthur

- ¡Un tatuaje de dragón! – con un movimiento inesperado atraigo completamente el cuerpo de Arthur al mío en un abrazo muy escandaloso; después paso mi mano helada justo encima de sus nalgas ¡Sobre aquellos endemoniados hoyuelos! – Justo aquí… - Y Arthur se estremece violentamente, un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo, más pequeño que el mío, ¡Y a mi comienza a excitarme todo esto! …

* * *

><p>- ¡Tú! ¡Basta! ¡No se qué diablos te pasa! ¡No te quieras burlar de mí, <em>Bloody Bastard<em>! –

¡Repudio que Scott juegue de esta forma conmigo! ¡Bien! Puede burlarse todo lo que quiera de mí, pero jugar conmigo ¡Nunca!

Quiero golpearlo, pero en mi patético intento él atrapa mi puño con facilidad ¡Perfecto! Desde pequeños él siempre ha sido más hábil que yo.

Scott baja con suavidad mi puño mientras atrae mi mirada a la suya como si fuese un imán… Y trae una mirada rarísima encima. Es una mirada sofocante y me llena de vergüenza, pero yo ya no puedo dejar de mirarla.

Siempre me han dicho que mis ojos son como dos brillantes y grandes esmeraldas; que todos los Kirkland poseemos los mismos ojos, pero eso no es verdad. Los ojos de Scott son en realidad profundos, hipnotizantes y peligrosos… muy muy peligrosos… más bien como los interminables y espesos bosques verdes de Escocia.

Violentamente Scott profundiza su opresivo abrazo y hunde aún más su mano sobre mi espalda baja ¡Qué situación tan bochornosa! Técnicamente estoy desnudo ¡Miserable, Scott! Forcejeo violentamente, pero es inútil. Scott me toma del mentón con vehemencia y me doy cuenta de lo inevitable ¡_Bloody Hell_!

- ¡Basta! ¡Detente! ¡Te lo exijo!-

Esto parece incitarlo con más locura y cuando menos me doy cuenta mis labios y los de mi hermano se encuentran unidos en un demandante abrazo que ha sido forzado en contra de mi voluntad.

* * *

><p><em>Glaikit: Insulto escocés, significa que aquello a lo que te diriges es ofensivamente estúpido.<em>


	2. Capítulo 2

**Do Somethin'**

**Capítulo 2**

**Pareja:** EscociaXInglaterra [Britaincest] y USAXUK. Principalmente

* * *

><p>El alumnado del prestigioso campus multicultural World Academy W. se encontraba en momentos de esparcimiento y recreo. Hacía un día soleado, pero fresco. Muy típico en los días del otoño temprano. Eran finales de Septiembre y el clima bostoniano, pues la academia se hallaba muy cerca de aquella famosa ciudad norteamericana en el estado de Massachusetts, resultaba acogedor y propicio para actividades al aire libre en aquel despejado e impío mediodía de sábado. Casi la totalidad de los alumnos se hallaba en la canchas o en los inmensos jardines de alrededor.<p>

En el campo de fútbol americano había muchísimo más bullicio de lo habitual durante los entrenamientos del equipo que representaba a la Academia. El equipo entrenaba para los juegos finales estatales. Últimamente eran la gran sensación escolar deportiva pues habían batido récords regionales además de demoler a cualquier contrincante que osase hacerles frente. En consecuencia los jugadores del equipo tenían un séquito de fervientes admiradores por cabeza que los seguían a todas partes y los vitoreaban embravecidos como si de un equipo de la NFL se tratase.

En el lado más extremo al campo de fútbol americano existía un área verde que resultaba especial para algunos estudiantes debido a que la mayoría de prefectos, tutores y profesores no frecuentaban aquellos jardines al fondo de todo el campus. El césped lo cubría todo y el lugar favorito de los jóvenes era la sombra de alguno de los numerosos árboles que en aquellas épocas comenzaban poco a poco a cambiar el color de sus follajes.

Repentinamente el aura tranquila y acogedora de toda el área pareció ser cortada por una atmósfera amenazadora que atravesó los aires relajados de aquellos jardines como un cuchillo.

- ¡Alfred! – vociferó la dulce y femenina voz de una jovencita que yacía en aquel lugar comiendo su almuerzo solitariamente. – ¡¿No deberías estar en los entrenamientos ahora mismo?¡ ¡Se supone que eres el mariscal estrella, tonto! – gritó con enfado la muchacha.

- ¡Michelle! – exclamó el estadounidense saliendo del trance de determinación en el que se encontraba. Miró de frente a la chica morena que se encontraba a unos cuatro metros de distancia y sonrió como una auténtica estrella de cine. – Le pedí al entrenador unos minutos, no te preocupes ¡El héroe del equipo nunca los dejará abandonados a su suerte! –

La joven originaria de la isla tropical de Seychelles optó por rodar los ojos, asentir y limitarse a continuar con su almuerzo.

En el lado más oculto de todo el lugar existía un lozano paraje circundado por una cantidad considerable de árboles enfilados uno tras otro. Tres figuras masculinas haraganeaban justo en medio de aquella zona escondida, disfrutaban de lleno uno de sus lugares preferidos de toda la academia. Tres amigos culturalmente ajenos, pero que el fumar un buen cigarrillo juntos los unía lo suficiente: Un holandés un turco y un escocés.

- ¡Scott! – gritó la aguda voz de Alfred F. Jones, desgarrando el encanto taciturno con violencia.

Theunis Van Beek, el impasible e imponente muchacho neerlandés ni si quiera se inmutó con la llegada del estadounidense favorito de su amigo escocés. Por su parte, el enigmático pero risueño Sadıq Adnan se sentó en seguida sobre el pasto, se posicionó cómodamente y exhaló el humo de su cigarrillo con sumo garbo.

Pero Scott Kirkland siguió el ejemplo del holandés e ignoró olímpicamente a Jones.

- ¡Scooott! – Alfred se posicionó frente al pelirrojo y el timbre de su voz no fue nada agradable para los tímpanos del heredero del linaje Kirkland quien a pesar de todo continuaba actuando como si el estadounidense no existiese sobre la faz de la tierra.

- ¡ _Scotty Potty_ (1) ! – canturreó el rubio ojiazul con una entonación increíblemente fastidiosa.

Entonces la colilla del cigarrillo del escocés cayó. Después retiró el tubo de nicotina de sus labios y sin siquiera abrir los ojos logró articular una oración dirigida a la existencia de aquel muchacho.

- Lo que me pregunto, Jones, es a quién le habrás robado esa manera de llamarme. Ese demasiado ingenioso para tu imbécil cerebro procesador de basuras yankees –

Adnan dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa sobre sus labios, pero se distrajo en la inmensidad de su cigarrillo.

- ¿Dónde está Arthur? – demandó Alfred con apremio, dejando pasar por alto el insulto anterior.

- ¿Y yo qué voy a saber, Jones? –

- No llegó a mi entrenamiento y sigue sin aparecer – el estadounidense hizo énfasis en la palabra entrenamiento con preocupación. – Últimamente Arthur no asiste a ninguna de las cosas que solemos hacer juntos –

- ¡Oh, Alfie! Es una historia muy triste la que me has contado ¡Estoy tan conmovido! – vomitó con un voz empalagosamente sarcástica y rebosante de desprecio. – Hazme el jodido favor de darme una razón válida por la cual estoy perdiendo tiempo de mi vida contigo – solicitó Scott cortante quien continuaba recostado plácidamente con los ojos cerrados.

- Te pregunto porque eres su hermano y últimamente pasas tiempo con él – contestó Alfred golpeando cada sílaba de la oración.

- ¿Por qué no mejor te entretienes con tu mascota mexicana? ¡No tengo ninguna puta idea de entre que tenga la nariz metida Arthur! Fin de la conversación –

- ¡Pedro es mi amigo! – protestó Alfred cuya mirada color cielo se clavó como cuchillo sobre Scott. – ¡Y él tiene entrenamiento de Soccer ahora mismo! –

- Fútbol, yankee. Fútbol (2) – corrigió con paciencia el escocés. – ¡Fútbol! ¡_Aff pitten_ (3)! – el pelirrojo finalmente abrió los ojos incorporándose. – ¿Adnis, ya son las 12.30? – preguntó al turco de ojos color sepia.

-Yep, Scott. Tienes entrenamiento también –

- ¡_Glaikit_! Carriedo me va a arrancar la cabeza – el escocés se incorporó enseguida al mismo tiempo que apagaba su cigarrillo, después lanzó el filtro a una bolsita de plástico que yacía a un lado del impávido holandés. - ¡Hasta las cinco, caballeros! – se dirigió a sus dos amigos.

- ¡Oh! Y Alfred… Si quieres saber porqué Arthur y yo finalmente nos entendimos y porqué ya no le interesa ir a hacerte fiestecilla a donde quiera que estés ¿Por qué no revisas su cuello hoy mismo? Quiero decir, por si te interesa –

* * *

><p>Una parvada de pájaros playeros revoloteaba a lo largo del cielo y su simétrica danza en conjunto podía vislumbrarse envidiablemente a través del majestuoso vitral de la biblioteca de la Academia. Alfred prefería distraerse con aquel pequeño espectáculo natural a enfrentarse consigo mismo y realizar la tarea que se había jurado a si mismo completar: comprobar que el cuello de Arthur no tenía nada de especial relevancia.<p>

- Arthur – interrumpió Alfred abruptamente la tutoría privada de Gramática Avanzada que el inglés le impartía. – ¿Quieres ir al cine conmigo mañana después de clases?

El Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil no pareció molesto por la interrupción, miró al estadounidense a los ojos y con un ligero titubeo alcanzó a responder.

- Lo lamento, Alfred. Esta vez no me es posible –

- ¡Excelente! Puedo recogerte después de las seis en dónde quieras – exclamó el jugador de fútbol americano estrella con un aura espléndida rodeando su persona.

- ¿Tan siquiera te molestas en escucharme alguna vez en tu vida? – reprochó el ojiverde ligeramente ofendido. – No voy a salir contigo mañana –

Jones parpadeó lentamente sin dejar que su cálida y brillante sonrisa se disolvería ni un ápice.

- ¿Por qué no puedes? ¡Por favor, Arthur! Prometo no estafarte esta vez ¡Yo pagaré todo como prometí la última vez que tuviste que pagarlo todo tú!

Instantáneamente Alfred cayó en cuenta de que algo no pegaba nada bien en aquella invitación. Había invitado a Arthur a salir y éste no había respondido de inmediato de manera atolondrada, sonrojándose mientras bajaba su esmeralda mirada y aceptaba , para luego precipitarse a justificar su efusiva respuesta afirmativa como algo que hacía porque Alfred le daba mucha lástima y no porque le gustara estar con el estadounidense. ¡Momento! ¿Arthur Kirkland acaba de rechazarlo? ¿A él? ¿¡A Alfred F. Jones!

- No puedo porque ya tengo planes para mañana –

- ¿Tú? ¡Por favor! – el ojiazul soltó una risita animada mientras daba un golpecito al hombro de Arthur. – ¡Deja de fingir que eres interesante y salgamos! –

Con un iracundo golpe Arthur cerró su grueso manual de 'Morfosintaxis de la Lengua Inglesa', se sacudió el polvillo que había caído en sus mangas y se puso de pie de inmediato sin mirar a Alfred.

- Increíblemente, Alfred, ya no eres mi vida. Salgo con alguien más –

Jones sintió como si su estómago hubiese sido desprendido súbitamente de su lugar por alguna cruel e imperiosa fuerza de gravedad dejando un hueco frío donde el órgano vital debería de estar ¡Y aquella nada placentera sensación le hizo recordar su propósito original! Arthur usaba una sobria bufanda color beige, alegando que se sentía un poco resfriado y los tempranos vientos otoñales no podrían caerle bien. El estadounidense tiró de aquella bufanda para atraer bruscamente el cuerpo del inglés y someterlo con violencia contra la mesa donde anteriormente trabajaban.

- ¡YOU BLOODY ARSEHOLE (4)! ¿¡Qué crees que haces? – bramó Arthur increíblemente alterado por el ataque.

Y Alfred contempló la respuesta de Scott Kirkland claramente. Estaba escrita con marcas rojas que contrastaban mórbidamente sobre la piel clara de aquel perfecto cuello. No eran un par de insignificantes marquillas rosadas ¡Nada de eso! El autor de aquello había marcado su camino personal a lo largo de aquella zona angulosa y se había tomado su tiempo para hacerlo a través de varios días con el debido permiso de Arthur.

- Te lo dije hace unos momentos, Alfred. Ya no soy una colegiala enamorada de ti y estoy saliendo con alguien. – puntualizó Kirkland escapando suavemente del agarre de Jones, pues sus brazos se habían aflojado debido a aquel descubrimiento.

* * *

><p>Lo había logrado. Había sido frío y preciso. Dentro de su pecho una horripilante araña de dolor y culpa lo hería y envenenaba todo su ser ¿Y esperaba menos? Acababa de desdeñar lacerantemente su amistad con Alfred – porque un insípido lazo amistoso era lo único que podía obtener de él y nada más –<p>

Arthur tocó su cuello y su piel se hallaba increíblemente sensible ¿Cómo había llegado a aquello? Llegar a cometer uno de los actos más bajos, antinaturales y herejes que la humanidad había señalado como depravado, grotesco e infinitamente abominable desde que el ser humano comenzó a razonar: Incesto

Y todo había comenzado aquel día. Aquella tormentosa noche cuando Alfred había tomado su corazón y lo había hecho polvo entre sus manos…

_Scott lo estaba besando lenta y cadenciosamente. Sus manos se hallaban aferradas a la espalda baja de su hermano menor, una zona increíblemente sensible al tacto. Arthur en primera instancia se encontraba estupefacto y paralizado debido a la sorpresa del acto. Unos segundos después se confirmó a sí mismo que aquello era corpóreamente real y se aterrorizó. El rubio comenzó a forcejear y a resistirse a la caricia, pero el pelirrojo incluso lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, para beber más profundamente de los labios del inglés. Entonces Arthur hincó sus colmillos en los sedientos labios del escocés furiosamente._

_- ¡BASTA! ¿¡Cuál es el maldito problema contigo? – bramó Arthur rabioso. Había herido considerablemente el labio de su hermano, incluso un hilillo de la sangre de Scott bajaba por la comisura de su tenso rictus._

_- ¿Acaso necesitas una explicación? – aclaró el pelirrojo con voz neutral, levantó su rostro y miró de frente los ojos verdes que le hacían par en belleza. Su labio inferior aún sangraba y comenzaba a hincharse, limpió la sangre que escurría hasta su barbilla y la miró con gigantesco desprecio. – ¿Necesitas que te diga que te besé porque se me dio la asquerosa gana? ¿Necesitas que te diga que no soporto verte humillarte y flagelarte por un reverendo imbécil que te desprecia como si fueras una miserable y fea muñeca de trapo? ¿Necesitas que te diga que repudio esta inmunda sangre no sólo porque ser un Kirkland es la mayor mierda que pueda pasarte en la vida sino porque la misma sangre corre por tus venas? –_

_Arthur comenzó a temblar y su mirada perdió ante la férrea y segura mirada de su hermano mayor, bajó sus esmeraldas orbes confundido. _

_Scott soltó un bufido cargado de resignación. Se dio la media vuelta y caminó firmemente hasta la salida. Puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta, pero la súplica de su hermano menor causó a todo su cuerpo detenerse en seco._

_- ¡No! – _

_- ¿No qué? –_

_- Déjame curarte ese labio –_

_- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? No te sientas mal por mi ¿Quieres? –_

_- Me importa Scott – declaró Arthur con decisión. El escocés volvió a encarar al menor y de nuevo aquel fuego verde que tanto lo enloquecía rugía con fiereza en los ojos del inglés._

* * *

><p><em>Arthur terminó de desinfectar el labio lastimado de Scott. Ambos se hallaban sentados en la cama, el menor finalmente se había puesto el piyama y Scott se desprendió se su abrigo negro. El rubio no dejaba de mirar al mayor con ojos llenos de arrepentimiento por haberlo herido; sin embargo no expresaba jamás su disculpa. Típico de Arthur Kirkland. <em>

_- Necesito una compensación por haberme agredido físicamente, Presidente del Consejo –_

_- ¿Después de haber cometido acoso sexual? ¡No lo creo! –_

_El escocés soltó un par de carcajadas de auténtico agrado. Miró al menor quien se hallaba aún estresado. Lo miró de frente con desgarbo y sonrió de medio lado._

_- ¿Ya no es acoso sexual si le pido permiso al susodicho, cierto? –_

_El rubio lo miró con un montón de dudas nublando su expresión. ¿El Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil no sabía lo que quería? Definitivamente Scott tenía demasiado crédito que adjudicarse, pero también demasiado que arriesgar. ¿Y quién era Scott Kirkland sin las palabras riesgo y peligro adornando su vida? Seguramente otro Scott y otro Kirkland. Entonces nuevamente el escocés se aventuró a complacer sus blasfemos impulsos._

_Scott se inclinó despacio hacia el rostro del menor, dándole tiempo de reaccionar. Acercó sus labios con sosiego y finalmente rozó dulcemente la boca ajena donde su tacto no fue rechazado. Escalofríos dolorosos comenzaron a originarse desde su labio herido e hinchado, pero inmediatamente de que Arthur correspondiera la caricia aquello fue ínfimamente irrelevante. Una cálida y extraña sensación brotó desde su estómago al darse cuenta de que no sólo no era apartado, sino que era tímidamente correspondido. _

_Con el paso de los minutos el beso aumentó la intensidad paulatinamente, Arthur se separó un par de veces no porque el contacto le resultara desagradable, sino porque le preocupaba la herida del mayor, a lo que Scott contestaba con desenfadadas carcajadas volviendo a atraer su rostro hacia el suyo. Poco a poco el pelirrojo fue aventurándose dentro de la cavidad húmeda del rubio, mordisqueando juguetonamente los labios del menor o recorriendo despacio la comisura de estos con su lengua. Scott se empeñó en conseguir el difícil acceso a la boca de menor, pero finalmente lo consiguió e insistió en hacer su labor con arrobo, pero a la vez ejecutaba sus caricias plácidamente. Y es que quizás sería la única y última vez que Scott probaría el néctar de Arthur._

_En el preciso momento en que ambas húmedas y calientes lenguas se encontraron dentro de aquel profundo y mundano contacto íntimo, Scott encontró las manos del inglés y las tomó entre las suyas. Acariciándolas, necesitándolas tanto o más como aquellos besos. _

_Poco a poco el escocés fue inclinando el cuerpo de su compañero hasta hacerlo recostarse sobre el colchón. Quedando él encima del rubio. Se observaron por unos cuantos segundos y ninguna duda los hizo detenerse, el pelirrojo acarició el cuello de Arthur súbitamente con su ardiente aliento y el inglés contrajo su cuerpo, reprimiendo un gemido de sorpresa. Scott sonrió con malicia y comenzó a depositar cándidos besos sobre la piel blanca que hasta entonces sólo había añorado en sus más retorcidos sueños…_

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> _Scotty Potty:_ Juego de palabras que riman en inglés. _Scotty_ es una forma variante del nombre_ Scott_ y _Potty_ significa bacinica.

**(2)** En inglés americano el balompié es llamado _Soccer_, debido a que _Football_ es utilizado para referirse al Fútbol Americano; sin embargo para los británicos _Footbal_ es y será siempre utilizado para referirse al balompié. Eso causa frecuentes disputas entre ambas culturas.

**(3)**_ Aff Pitten_: Insulto escocés.

**(4)** _Arsehole_: Gilipollas. Es la equivalencia británica del _Asshole_ muy típico en la Unión Americana.

¡Muchísimas gracias por el buen recibimiento que recibió mi primera publicación de Hetalia! Sinceramente me apoyaron mucho más de lo que yo esperaba. Publicar esta historia me nació en una calurosa madrugada y a la mañana siguiente quería borrarla de inmediato arrepentida, pero con sus alentadores comentarios no tuve corazón para eliminarlo de la red. ¡Gracias por leer! =D


	3. Capítulo 3

**Do Somethin'**

**Capítulo 3**

**Summary**: Capítulo 3. ¡Fiesta de Halloween! Según Alfred, la aventura incestuosa que vive Arthur es culpa suya y está decidió a salvar al inglés cueste lo que cueste ¡Finalmente es el turno del USA XUK! Gakuen Hetalia, Britaincest, USAXUK.

**Agradecimientos: **A mi hermosa y querida Beta-reader oficial, la que hace revisión de cada capítulo de esta historia antes de ser publicado sin chistar nunca: Darka-chan.

* * *

><p>- ¡Soy un héroe! ¡Y todo este horripilante lío es culpa mía! No es nada honorable para mi código de ética –<p>

Alfred F. Jones daba vueltas en círculos a lo largo del dormitorio. Vestía el típico uniforme de la Academia Mundial W., añadiendo su toque personal al atuendo con su inseparable chamarra de de aviador, pero vestía el modelo que todos los miembros del equipo de fútbol americano habían adoptado: una chamarra café con cuello de franjas azules y blancas usualmente colocado hacia arriba. La verdad era que últimamente no llevaba su clásica chamarra con felpa oscura alrededor del cuello porque Arthur no se la devolvía, habiéndole prometido remendarla hacía muchas semanas atrás.

- Alfred-san, sinceramente Arthur-san no es un niño pequeño ingenuo e ignorante, si sale con alguien está en pleno uso de sus facultades y nadie lo está obligando. La magnitud de la culpa que te adjudicas es una exageración, además a nadie le consta que Arthur y su hermano… mantengan alguna clase de relación amorosa –

Honda Kiku pronunció la última oración con voz considerablemente más baja. Sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente de rosa y esquivó los ojos azules a como dé lugar. El muchacho japonés le tenía una estima muy alta a su amigo inglés de ojos esmeralda y el simple pensamiento de que mantenía alguna clase de juego incestuoso con Scott Kirkland le impresionaba de cierta manera.

- Y aunque así lo fuera… - habló el último ocupante de la habitación poniéndose de pie de la cama de Kiku. – ¿Qué podrías hacer al respecto? – el muchacho latino encaró con su mirada color chocolate al estadounidense. Pedro suspiró auténticamente fastidiado. Alfred llevaba unas tres semanas dándole vueltas al mismo asunto y era una cosa casi innata el que no le pudiera negar su ayuda, ni siquiera podía negarse a escuchar el mismo parloteo del rubio unas dos o tres veces al día.

- ¡Ustedes lo saben, soy un héroe y yo tengo todo que ver en ese asunto! Scott engañó y se aprovechó de la debilidad de su hermano debido al malentendido entre yo y Arthur que hubo la última vez que todos salimos a un bar –

- ¿¡Malentendido? ¡Alfred, técnicamente le dijiste que a menos que se cambiara de sexo ibas a considerar verlo más allá que un… un sujeto inglés que te pasa las tareas y va a todos tus partidos y entrenamientos! – litigó Pedro.

Kiku asintió discretamente, pero no fue capaz de apoyar los argumentos del joven mexicano porque el rostro del estadounidense reflejó un gesto de auténtico dolor.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Arthur es y seguirá siendo mi amigo –

Hubo un par de largos minutos de silencio. Ninguno de los dos amigos del ojiazul deseaba expresar nada más, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Jones fue agraviado por una quemante sensación de culpa y molestia acomodándose lacerantemente en su mente.

- Y como tal debo rescatarlo –

* * *

><p>Toris Lorinaitis, el amabilísimo muchacho procedente de la báltica Lituania se encontraba en su dormitorio. Preparaba con mucho esmero una manualidad a la que daba vida espléndidamente: un brillante y encantador antifaz de lentejuelas doradas.<p>

Violentamente la puerta de la habitación fue abierta. El portazo cimbró las paredes del cuarto. El joven de cabellos castaños tragó saliva con dificultad. Sinceramente su suerte no había sido la mejor a la hora en que le fue asignado su compañero de habitación. Scott Kirkland estaba furioso y aquello no podía significar nada bueno. Toris había agradecido infinitamente a la fuerza sobrenatural que había mantenido al escocés de un excelente humor durante las últimas semanas, incluso había conocido un lado sensacional del muchacho pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué mierda es eso, Lorinaitis? – gruñó el ojiverde al observar la manualidad a medio terminar.

- Un antifaz para la fiesta de Halloween –

Al mencionar las palabras fiesta y Halloween juntas pareció como si al escocés le hubieran obligado a chupar el más agrio y ácido limón sobre la tierra.

- Y supongo que vas a llevar a tu novia polaca – habló el pelirrojo ponzoñosamente.

- Feliks es hombre y me gustaría que dejaras de insultarlo de una buena vez – solicitó el castaño de mirada cielo con molestia.

- ¡Y una mierda tú, tu florecilla polaca y la jodida fiesta de Halloween! –

* * *

><p>El apuesto rubio francés soltó una deliciosa risa parisina mientras deslizaba sus manos sobre el ropaje de Arthur recorriendo su firme torso gustosamente.<p>

- ¿Qué pretende, presidente del Consejo Estudiantil? ¿Acaso su malvado plan es volver bisexual a nuestro norteamericano favorito con ayuda de este disfraz en la fiesta de Halloween? ¡Qué perversamente efectivo, _mon copain (1)_! ¡ Funcionó conmigo! ¡Se lo suplico, _Capitaine_ Arthur, lléveme a altamar con usted, _s'il vous plaît (2)_! –

El inglés puso los ojos en blanco y se dio la media vuelta para contemplarse enteramente en el espejo de su habitación, dando la espalda al francés y a sus febriles fantasías. Su disfraz de Halloween estaba listo a una semana de distancia de la fiesta que toda la escuela esperaba desde hacía meses. Llamó a Francis a su habitación para que le ayudase con los toques finales.

Su atuendo era un auténtica réplica de capitán pirata, pero no un bandido marino cualquiera ¡No! Arthur era un gallardo corsario británico. Vestía un pantalón impecablemente blanco, que se pegaba insinuantemente a sus piernas bien trabajas en los entrenamientos de fútbol. Calzaba botas altas de cuero negro con un doblez en la parte superior, muy al estilo de la época. Portaba una camisa a juego con su pantalón que tenía como accesorio un gran pañuelo con volantes que caía desde su cuello y un largo cinto color turquesa combinaba perfectamente con todo esto; sin embargo lo que cabía destacar era la larga chaqueta roja de capitán con detalles negros y dorados, dándole el toque de irresistible caballero rebelde. No podía ser un corsario completo sin el gran sombrero negro adornado con un par de grandes plumas blancas y con finos adornos de hilillo dorado y cuentas de perlas. Había seleccionado cuidadosamente los detalles extras que no dejaban de ser encantadores: guantes de piel, piercings dorados, un parche que cubría su ojo izquierdo y una espada envainada pulcramente en la funda que colgaba de su cinto azul.

Francis abrazó por detrás a su mejor amigo y rodeó su cintura con sus fuertes y atractivos brazos, después hundió su nariz en el cuello del ojiverde aspirando con deleite.

-Sigues sin contestarme, Artie – susurró con su marcado acento francés. – ¿Tú plan es conquistar a Alfred con todo lo que tienes que ofrecer o lo matarás de celos en los brazos del encanto escocés que tienes por hermano?

Kirkland miró con frialdad los peligrosos ojos color zafiro del francés a través del reflejo del espejo.

- Ninguna de las dos opciones. Te lo he explicado mil veces, rana inútil, voy a ir a la fiesta con Bella Van Beek – insultó con acritud.

- ¡_Oh la la, mon ami_ ! Matarás de celos a los dos al mismo tiempo y de paso a mi también – canturreó Bonnefoy y como venganza por haber sido llamado rana regaló un lento lengüetazo al cuello del británico que aún poseía algunas marquillas rosadas. Inmediatamente el inglés lo apartó de él iracundo.

- Scott ya sabe que no quieres saber de él en toda la fiesta, me supongo. – prosiguió el cuestionario el joven galo.

- Supones bien, rana inmunda –

- ¿Sientes algo por tu hermano, Arthur?

Arthur colocó su sombrero sobre un perchero y se empeñó por no mostrar su expresión a Francis, fingiendo que se hallaba absorto en la tarea de comenzar a desprenderse de los accesorios del disfraz.

- Deja de darle vueltas al asunto, bastardo barbón –

Bonnefoy volvió a soltar sus aristócratas carcajadas y en sus orbes azules se pudo apreciar un brillo de espléndida travesura.

- ¿Te has acostado con él? ¿Has hecho el amor con Scott ya?

- No – se apresuró a contestar el inglés para finalmente encarar al francés. – Scott no se atrevería. No. Nunca. No después de haber vivido aquel infierno conmigo en aquel entonces. – Un recuerdo fatal se apoderó de Arthur, en su mirada se podría apreciar la enorme lucha interna en la cual batallaba por disipar un sentimiento monstruoso que comenzó a invadirlo. Su mirada se endureció y apretó los puños. Francis lo miró de perfil y suspiró.

- Sé a lo que te refieres – comprendió su eterno amigo de la infancia. – Pero me pregunto si la palabra 'auto-dominio' sea algo que exista dentro del vocabulario personal de Scott Kirkland –

* * *

><p>Finalmente el día había llegado. Aún era de mañana y faltaban varias horas para el inicio del tan esperado festejo de Noche de Brujas. El mariscal de campo de la Academia Mundial se probaba por última vez su vestuario, asegurándose de que su elección como atuendo para aquella noche era tan perfecto como lo había planeado.<p>

El espejo le devolvió a Alfred un estupendo reflejo de atractivo visual. El disfraz que usaría este año para la insuperable y tradicional fiesta de Halloween estaba listo. Su nuevo atuendo le sentaba excelentemente bien: era un coqueto vaquero de pícara sonrisa. Su chaleco, sus botas puntiagudas, sus pantalones y su sombrero del lejano oeste combinaban espléndidamente entre sí por sus tonos caquis. La placa de 'Sheriff' parecía estar acorde con el brillo estelar de su mirada azul.

La Noche de Brujas era una de las festividades favoritas por excelencia del estadounidense. Todos los años resultaban exuberantemente memorables desde que era pequeño. Supo que salió a pedir a salir dulces por primera vez en los brazos de su madre a los pocos meses de nacido gracias a una vieja fotografía donde el bebé Alfred salía sonriendo con pocos dientes y con un adorable atuendo de calabacita naranja.

Vinieron entonces las memorias de la época en que conocería a Arthur en su más tierna niñez. Las joyas azules que Alfred tenía por ojos expresaron un intenso sentimiento de ternura pues en su mente se acumularon los recuerdos que tenía de su infancia tomando la mano del joven inglés mientras ambos reían primorosamente encaminándose a pedir dulces allá en las húmedas tierras de Virginia, su estado natal.

Súbitamente el brillo de infinito cariño fue borrado de sus ojos. Jones pasó su mano por sus rubios cabellos y suspiró cansinamente. La última tradición de Día de Brujas que él y Arthur mantenían, lograr asustar al otro antes de ser asustado por él, parecía que iba a ser suspendida definitivamente.

- Soy un héroe. Tengo que salvar a Arthur - pronunció en voz baja, tan ajena a su enérgico y resuelto tono de siempre.

Se desprendió de su preciada placa de Sheriff, aquella que le había costado tanto conseguir siendo acompañado por Kirkland a cientos de tiendas de disfraces a lo largo de todo el estado de Massachusetts, para tirarla al suelo con determinación.

* * *

><p>Era tradición para todo el alumnado de la Academia asistir a la enorme fiesta que era organizada todos los años en un espaciosísimo local de la ciudad de Boston a las orillas del río <em>Charles<em>.

El sitio había roto su propia marca personal aquel año en lo que a la mejor fiesta de Halloween respectaba. La ambientación era ostentosa, el espacioso local estaba adornado minuciosamente con numerosos simbolismos típicos de la noche como ataúdes, gatos negros, lápidas, arañas, ratas, personajes de ultratumba y muchas, muchas calabazas de día de brujas con diferentes rostros y formas distintas. Todo se hallaba en semi-penumbra y había imitaciones de telaraña por cada rincón. La pista de baile era el lugar donde todo el desahogo y la euforia de los jóvenes se llevaban a cabo; luces intermitentes alternadas con luces láser de colores diversos animaban la amplísima zona de baile, además no era uno sino tres DJs los que ambientaban el exultante festejo con una selección apropiada de las canciones de moda de los géneros más populares para bailar. Todo esto en conjunto con las múltiples máquinas de humo que se hallaban en cualquier esquina, soltando cortinas blancas vaporosas en todo momento. Finalmente para los más enamorados, existía un camino de jack'-o-lanterns que llevaba a la orilla del río Charles, sitio que se hallaba ambientado románticamente.

- Arthur, creo que es hora de irme – solicitó la adorable muchacha belga que vestía un precioso disfraz de bruja que le sentaba irresistiblemente bien con su violeta vestidito vaporoso, ligero negro y hermoso sombrero puntiagudo a juego con estos dos colores.

- ¿Tan pronto? – se desilusionó el muchacho inglés.

- Lo siento – sonrió la bella rubia, lamentando también su partida. – Prometimos a mi hermano mayor que me regresarías a los dormitorios después del concurso de disfraces, pero nos hemos pasado demasiado de la hora ¡Además casi son las once! Abrirán la barra de bebidas y aún soy menor de edad. –

Kirkland asintió con suavidad, se puso de pie y ofreció su mano a la joven de grandes y brillantes ojos verdes.

- Vamos por tu abrigo entonces, Bella –

La guapa chica originaria de Bélgica se sentía abochornada por el cordial trato caballeresco que el joven había tenido con ella toda la noche, parecía como si fuera un príncipe sacado de los cuentos de hadas. Sonrió enormemente complacida y tomó la mano enguantada pulcramente del corsario británico.

- ¡Oh! Mira quién viene por allá – exclamó repentinamente Francis Bonnefoy, perverso vampiro seductor esa noche, mientras se disponía también a llevar de regreso a Michelle a sus aposentos.

Scott Kirkland hizo una entrada triunfal a la escandalosa y ardorosa fiesta de Día de Brujas. Iba disfrazado de rebelde rey medieval, ropaje que le sentaba espléndidamente bien. Su camisa de algodón casi transparente hizo suspirar a más de una señorita a su paso. Su abrigo real era de terciopelo azul, lo llevaba abierto bridándole un aspecto salvaje. Sus verdes ojos brillaban con lucidez y parecía haber recuperado su despiadada sonrisa después de varias semanas. Sobre su rojo cabello llevaba una suntuosa corona que remataba el banquete visual para el sexo femenino. Llevaba a dos agraciadas acompañantes, una en cada brazo. Ambas llevaban disfraces increíblemente fetichistas para el gusto de todos los caballeros presentes. Muchos miembros de la selección de fútbol escolar lo precedían, así como sus dos mejores amigos.

- ¡Mi hermano! – gimió bajito la brujita acompañante de Arthur.

- No te preocupes, Bella, no nos verán. Te lo prometo. –

* * *

><p>- ¡Y una más porque… porque Matthew es la cosa más preciosa del mundo con ese disfraz de fantasmita! – reía Francis Bonnefoy histérico levantado su vaso rebosante de bebida alcohólica a la par que sus dos mejores compinches del mal y su depresivo mejor amigo. El español vestido de lobo feroz parecía el más sobrio del cuarteto y el francés y el inglés se peleaban el puesto por el más borracho del grupo.<p>

- ¡Y una más porque… - aunque el albino alemán caracterizando a un monje sangriento también tenía las de ganar aquella idiota competencia. –… PORQUE SOY INCREÍBLE! –

- ¡SALUUUUD! –

Sin embargo, el ganador de certamen indudablemente fue el francés porque en cuanto vio acercándose a su amor canadiense corrió a sus brazos, se precipitó hacia él y provocó que ambos cayeran patéticamente al suelo, a lo que el galo respondió con sonoras carcajadas de maniático alcoholizado.

- Matthew, mon cœur. Je t'aime… ¿Dónde está ese bombón que tienes por hermano? Arthur me dijo hace años que iba a ser un vaquero… ¿Dónde está mi ardiente cuñado-vaquero? –

- ¡Eres una rana asquerosa! ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle a Matt que lo amas y después a babear por su hermano? ¡No tienes vergüenza, francés malnacido! – el ebrio corsario británico comenzó a patear al vampiro francés que se hallaba en el suelo indefenso.

- ¡Arthur, por favor, basta! Está bien – suplicó Matthew. El canadiense sabía que su antiguo niñero jamás se resistiría a su mirada suplicante.

- ¡Bah! Sólo porque Matthew me lo pide, rata promiscua. – escupió son saña. – Matt, será mejor que lleves a tu príncipe francés a dormir o se morirá de borracho. ¡Yo me voy a bailar! Veo a una señorita de encanto desde aquí –

* * *

><p><em>I see you lookin' at me like I'm some kind of freak. Get up out of your seat. <em>_Why don't you do somethin'?_

Aquella pista de baile era una masa humana incorpórea. La mayoría de los asistentes se encontraban agitando sus cuerpos rítmicamente; extasiados por la excelente selección de música, por las luces febriles que provocaban a sus sentidos un choque de confusión espectacular y por el sensual vapor y espuma que los rodeaba esporádicamente.

_I see you lookin' at me like I got what you need. Get up out of your seat, why don't you do somethin'?_

Una muchacha de rostro indistinguible por el juego de luces, humo y sonido aturdidor se enredaba al cuerpo de Arthur caprichosamente mientras bailaban. El inglés había cambiado tantas veces de pareja que la cosa comenzaba a aburrirle y ya había perdido la cuenta del número de chicas que le habían insinuado irse a divertir a otro lugar. Sinceramente su estado alcoholizado provocaba que su mente fuera un vórtex estrafalario y la carne femenina era el único modo de mantenerse ligeramente lúcido, ya estaría en divirtiéndose con alguna de ellas si no fuera por aquel que no lo había perdido de vista desde el momento en que entró a la pista de baile y aquel delicioso acosador bailaba exquisitamente bien.

_Fuck! Do Somethin'. Ow! Why dont you do somethin'?_

- Si quieres bailar conmigo, deberías pedírmelo –

Arthur Kirkland finalmente pescó a aquel atractivo joven. Se plantó frente a él con una sonrisa prepotente adornando su ardorosa expresión. Justo en esos momentos una popular canción de Reggae fue seleccionada por uno de los DJs, el sonido rítmicamente golpeado invitaba irresistiblemente a bailar.

Su personal hostigador caracterizaba a un apetitoso Fantasma de la Ópera. Un traje chaqué de tela color negro le sentaba de maravilla, usaba un chaleco de brocado color vino con detalles dorados y un corbatón anudado pulcramente. La larga capa le caía pesadamente por toda la espalda y la típica máscara del personaje teatral ocultaba su identidad verdadera. Tenía el cabello negro engominado hacia atrás. Y aquel brillo azul, el color celestial que tanto quería, se desprendía detrás de sus ojos ocultos por la máscara. ¿Sería posible? ¡No! Alfred era un homofóbico de mierda, el andaría de vaquero patético saltando por ahí y además era rubio ¡Y qué rubio tan más vanidoso! Jamás ¡JAMÁS! Cambiaría el color de sus adoradas hebras rubias naturales.

El anónimo muchacho de silueta fornida sonrió de lado y fingió un encantador gesto de inocencia.

_Wanna be the Papa...You can be the Mom...oh oh!_

Al término de la pista la pareja daba la impresión de haber bailado sin despegarse durante toda la noche. Sus cuerpos se hallaban adheridos técnicamente y ambos efectuaban provocativos movimientos deslizándose por el cuerpo del otro lascivamente. Aunado a esto la mirada azul devoraba a la esmeralda con avidez y aquellos ojos verdes disfrutaban el banquete que se daban con ellos.

* * *

><p>La novena canción que bailaban juntos se hallaba en su clímax, era una pieza de electro hip-pop y había enloquecido a la asistencia debido a su actual popularidad. El corsario británico y el fantasma de la ópera no parecían cansados de su lujuriosa danza.<p>

Finalmente Kirkland tomó a su pareja de baile por la solapa de su saco y atrajo su rostro hacia el suyo.

- ¿Vas a besarme de una buena vez o no es eso lo que has buscado todo el rato? – cuestionó el inglés con tono demandante.

El misterioso joven no se molestó en esconder su juguetona expresión y atrapó al ojiverde por la cintura, atrayendo el cuerpo de Arthur hacia el suyo posesivamente. Enseguida lo tomó por el mentón y posó sus labios sobre aquella boca que sus ojos habían deseado durante toda la noche. Aquel primer beso fue acelerado y sediento, ambos bebían de la boca del otro con intensa avidez. Prematuramente el pelinegro demandó al inglés que abriese la boca a lo que el rubio accedió enseguida. Al final de la canción ninguno de los dos había caído en la cuenta de que la pista daba fin, tampoco se dieron cuenta del fin de la siguiente canción, ni de la que vino después, ni de la próxima…

- Necesito llevarte a un hotel – finalmente logró articular el fantasma de la ópera jadeando. – ¿Necesitas tú que yo te lleve a un hotel? –

Kirkland soltó una extravagante carcajada mientras se colgaba del fuerte cuello de su pareja de baile.

- Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías –

* * *

><p>El fantasma de la ópera cargaba a su corsario atrevidamente, el británico enredó sus piernas en las caderas del ojiazul y sus brazos colgaban del cuello del pelinegro. Ambos se besaban hambrientamente, no eran capaces de llegar a la habitación todavía. Arthur llevaba las llaves en la misma mano con que se aferraba una botella de ron a medio tomar. El anónimo ojiazul devoraba al inglés y no dejaba de acariciar aquel cuerpo, más pequeño que el suyo, por encima de los ropajes, pues estaba ansioso por arrancárselos.<p>

Por fin llegaron frente a la habitación que acababan de solicitar en la recepción, pero el misterioso muchacho no fue capaz de resistir un segundo más y se deslizó hasta el suelo, frente a la puerta, sin entrar aún. Llevo sus feroces labios hasta el cuello de Kirkland, arrancando los estorbosos aditamentos que se metían en su camino. Aspiro deleitado, enfebrecido por el sabor entremezclado con alcohol del rubio y mordisqueó todo el lugar. La piel era más tersa de lo que jamás soñó. Excitado, clavó sus dientes atrozmente sobre carne, Arthur no lo esperaba y lanzó un sonoro grito de dolor, apartando al fantasma de la ópera con fuerza.

- Tranquilo, cachorro – se quejó el rubio gimiendo por el lacerante malestar en su cuello. La herida sangraba considerablemente.

- Perdóname, no pude controlarme. En serio, lo sie… -

-Shh Shh Shh – lo detuvo el ojiverde colocando un dedo índice sobre sus labios, para después tomar un profundo trago de su botella. – ¿Quieres decirme tu nombre? – preguntó de repente. No utilizó un tono demandante, simplemente aquello fue pregunta seca.

- Yo soy quien tú quieras que sea. ¿Tienes que beber tanto? –

- Ya, ya, niño bonito. Si no estuviera así de borracho no podrías acostarte conmigo. Y no quiero que seas nadie. El sujeto del que estoy enamorado es un asco –

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –

- ¡Sí! – exclamó el corsario comenzando a desesperarse por aquella repentina e inesperada pausa. – Resulta, amigo mío, que estoy loco por un perfecto hijo de perra ¿Y sabes qué? ¡LO VOY A OLVIDAR TAN RÁPIDO COMO SEA POSIBLE! El sujeto es una basura y se cree el ridículo héroe de todo el mundo ¡Por favor! Ese sujeto es un egoísta y sólo se da esos dramáticos aires heroicos para sentirse bien consigo mismo, la gente le importa un reverendo pepino. Sólo vive para él, es un vanidoso asqueroso. Si lo conocieras lo odiarías. –

- Pero tú lo amas –

- Si, pero desearía JAMÁS haberlo conocido. – vociferó reciamente cerrando los ojos como si el simple pronunciarlo le doliera. – Ahora cállate y dime tu nombre para repetirlo toda la noche –

Pero el joven pelinegro se puso de pie, estaba increíblemente aturdido. Dio la espalda al inglés quien aún se encontraba en el suelo ligeramente sofocado. El muchacho desconocido se apretaba las sienes, dando la impresión de estar sufriendo una pena tremenda.

- Oi, Oi (3), ¿Estás bien? –

- Lo lamento, tengo que irme. –

El enigmático muchacho salió a toda prisa, huyendo inesperadamente. No se molestó en ver a Arthur por última vez.

- ¡Oye tú, gran hijo de puta! ¿A dónde crees que vas? –

Kirkland gritó y gruñó absolutamente frustrado, tomó un muy largo trago de ron y el pasillo de aquel hotelucho giró unos 360 grados y luego regresó a su posición original. El corsario no se había desprendido de su parche, estaba seguro que sin él vería mucho mejor, pero estaba tan furioso y decepcionado que permaneció tirado por muchos largos minutos, continuando alcoholizándose con su adorada botella, pues parecía que sería su única compañera por el resto de su vida.

De repente, lejanas pisadas se aproximaron hasta llegar frente a él.

- ¿Me extrañaste? –

Un hombre enmascarado se acuclilló a su altura. Kirkland le hizo una mueca de asco, encaprichado. Se parecía mucho al fantasma de la ópera que acababa de dejarlo vestido y alborotado, ¿o era el mismo?

- Vete al diablo – alcanzó a articular antes de que sus labios volvieran a ser acorralados por otra boca.

En unos minutos la puerta de la habitación se cerró detrás de ellos mientras el corsario británico se disponía a terminar lo que tenía planteado hacer cuando entró al hotel.

- ¿Te digo algo? Sabes a whisky de malta… _Talisker_, el favorito de mi hermano mayor – alcanzó a murmurar Arthur en la cama con su anónimo amante encima de él.

- Déjame decirte que tienes un hermano mayor con un excelente gusto… - respondió el enmascarado acariciando los labios del británico con su ardiente vaho…

* * *

><p><em>(1) mon copain<em>: mi amigo

_(2) s'il vous plaît: _por favor

_(3) oi:_ forma coloquial del inglés para decir Hey!

Si, Pedro es México del Norte. Esperen por más pequeños detalles de Latin Hetalia porque en este lado del planeta también hay mundo de que hablar, señor Himaruya. ;D

¡Muchas gracias a los lectores de esta historia por el valioso apoyo que me han dado! :)


	4. Capítulo 4

**Do Somethin'**

**Capítulo 4**

**Summary: **El desenlace de la fiesta de Halloween. Advertencias: Sexo e Incesto. Britaincest. USA X UK. Gakuen Hetalia.

Aqui es cuando tengo que advertir acerca del alto contenido homoerótico en este capítulo número cuatro, lo que me obliga a cambiar el Rating de la historia a MA 18+.

* * *

><p>Arthur comenzó a ser desvestido con lentitud, su amante aprovechaba sus extensas pausas para llenar de besos los labios del inglés y la piel que poco a poco iba desnudando. La elegante chaqueta roja voló de inmediato; el enmascarado desabotonó poco a poco la camisa, de la cual ya había arrancado el suntuoso pañuelo con volantes; deslizó la tela suavemente para desnudar los hombros del rubio y probó ansioso la tersa piel, mordisqueando cada ángulo de esta zona. Mientras tanto, las grandes y varoniles manos del desconocido exploraban aquel cuerpo más pequeño que el suyo, descubriendo a su paso lo exquisitamente sensible que era, pues el ojiverde se arqueaba estrepitosamente cuando era mimado en algún punto especialmente sensible, específicamente cuando los dedos de su amante jugueteaban tormentosamente con sus pezones.<p>

El inglés también deseaba ayudar personalmente al enmascarado a desprenderse de su vestimenta mientras gozaba de las atenciones de su ardoroso compañero. Aún con el parche puesto, se irguió y desabrochó la ligera capa que vestía el enmascarado. En su casi muerta consciencia recordó que su pareja original portaba una capa mucho más pesada y gallarda, además de vestir un traje completo -con chaleco y corbatín incluidos-, no sólo una ligera camisa de algodón, ¿pero qué importaba ya?, pensó, mientras suspiraba complacido, pues su nuevo amante sabía usar esos dientes mientras mordía su piel, para mandar placenteras descargas de dolor a lo largo de toda su espina.

La camisa del enmascarado le fue arrancada en un segundo, y el inglés se apresuro a devolver los favores a su amante. El rubio se precipitó hacia su boca y bebió de ella, sediento; deslizó sus labios por su barbilla, continuó hasta el fuerte cuello e hizo una pausada y febril escala en su atlético torso. El anónimo entonces no pudo resistirse a gemir, las manos y la boca del rubio eran ávidamente hábiles en las artes amatorias. La hombría del más grande palpitó atolondradamente sin remedio entretanto las uñas del inglés recorrían perversamente su espalda, sus dientes mortificaban a sus tetillas y el delicioso trasero del corsario, aún enfundado en esos enloquecedores pantalones blancos, se restregaba descaradamente en su regazo.

* * *

><p>El Fantasma de la Ópera llegó al desierto campus de la Academia a paso veloz. Se apresuró a alcanzar los dormitorios, subió con apremio los dos pisos del tercer edificio y se plantó frente a la puerta de su habitación; comenzó a buscar la llave entre sus cosas, parado en el pasillo que se encontraba vacío, pues todos sus vecinos aún se divertían en la fiesta.<p>

El personaje teatral se apresuró a refugiarse en su dormitorio, solo. Gracias al cielo su amable y pasivo compañero de habitación, Kiku, aún no llegaba. Encendió las luces y se precipitó al espejo. Se quitó la media máscara y miró el reflejo de sus ojos azules, alarmantemente opacos, tan carentes de su característico brillo. Enterró los dedos en sus cabellos negros y suspiró hondamente. Alfred entonces deseó deshacerse de ese tinte temporal lo más rápido posible.

Su capa se deslizó por su cuerpo hasta llegar al suelo, después la precedieron los demás elementos del suntuoso traje chaqué. El estadounidense se dirigió al baño y encendió la regadera, lamentablemente el horario del agua caliente había terminado hacía muchas horas atrás, pero aquel detalle poco le interesaba. Jones tenía la urgencia de quitarse ese odioso tinte y, sobretodo, eliminar el tacto que Arthur había dejado a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Borrar el quemante rastro de sus besos, de su lengua, de sus cosquilleantes caricias, de su piel, de su aroma a loción varonil…

El lacerante golpe de agua helada golpeó la espalda de Alfred sin piedad. Minutos después el tinte negro comenzó a teñir copiosamente el agua, mientras se desprendía de las doradas hebras con lentitud.

¿Qué pretendía? ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué terminó de esa manera? Su misión era simplemente llamar la atención de Arthur, llevarlo a la orilla del río Charles, sorprenderlo con su cambio de disfraz -porque de otra manera se hubiera negado a ir con él- y hablarle acerca de que no quería que las cosas siguieran así. Confesarle que quería a _su_ Arthur de regreso.

¡No! Todo se había salido absolutamente de su control y no quería explicarse el porqué, tenía pavor a encontrar la respuesta dentro de sí mismo. Arthur lo había excitado muchísimo y había estado a punto de acostarse con él. Ahora mismo estaría gozando del sexo, de no haber sido por…

- ¡Ah! – Alfred gimió quedo, habiendo tomado su semi-despierta hombría entre sus manos.

* * *

><p>La bragueta de los pantalones de Arthur estaba abajo, el enmascarado se abría paso en el regazo del ojiverde para poder devorar de lleno la palpitante virilidad del inglés que acababa de ser liberada de la prisión de sus calzoncillos. El rubio echó la cabeza para atrás y apretó los ojos en cuanto la lengua de su compañero comenzó a presumir sus habilidades para el sexo oral. El anónimo se introdujo la longitud entera en la boca y le hizo una larga y profunda felación mientras sus manos masajeaban los testículos del rubio. Kirkland comenzó a emitir largos suspiros continuamente, mordiéndose los labios con furia para evitar a todo costo regalarle un gemido prematuro al enmascarado. Minutos después, el anónimo se dedicó a aplicar presión con ayuda de sus dientes, protegidos debidamente con sus labios, mientras enredaba sus dedos en el sensible vello púbico color dorado del inglés; entonces Arthur lo tomó de la melena, ansiosamente, para apresurar su ritmo. Pocos segundos después, transparente líquido pre-seminal comenzó a deslizarse por la comisura de los labios del enmascarado.<p>

- Qu-qué mierda es esto – el Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil apenas podía formular una pregunta coherente entre jadeos.

Arthur arrancó la peluca negra mal acomodada que cubría el cabello original de su amante. Una brillante melena roja apareció en medio de pasadores acomodados a la fuerza. Enseguida, el inglés desprendió con violencia la máscara que ocultaba el rostro de su amante.

- S-scott, y un carajo. T-te advertí que no quería sa-aber d-de ti, mal nacido incestuoso ¡Aaah! –

El pelirrojo rozó perversamente la sensibilísima hombría de su hermano con los dientes desnudos, provocando que Arthur emitiera un escandaloso grito de dolor. Inmediatamente se incorporó y atrapó el aturdido rostro del rubio entre sus manos, llenando sus labios con rápidos besos. Después dirigió su juguetona boca, aún calientísima por la felación, hacia el oído del inglés, mordiendo su lóbulo lentamente, saboreando también la hilera de piercings dorados que lo adornaban.

- ¡¿Y qué? ¿Me detengo? – ronroneó lascivamente, acariciando cada fibra nerviosa dentro de su oído.

Por primera vez, el menor emitió un lánguido gemido involuntario.

- No te atrevas. – resolló Arthur mirándolo sentenciosamente.

Scott emitió una risa absolutamente complacida, se acomodó frente al inglés. Ambos estaban recostados de lado y se miraban de frente. El escocés soltó a su sofocada longitud de entre sus pantalones, para enseguida hacer que su erección y la de Arthur se encontraran en un abrasador y obsceno abrazo.

El pelirrojo gruñó escandalosamente ante el repentino contacto, luchando por ahogar algún otro lascivo sonido, acercó más el cuerpo de Arthur al suyo, tomó su mano, guiándola hacia aquel vulgar encuentro de carnes, y ambos comenzaron a practicarse una doble masturbación vigorosamente.

* * *

><p>¡Qué vergonzoso! ¡Qué bajo recurso tuvo que utilizar! ¡Pero qué increíblemente efectivo!<p>

Alfred frotaba su erección enérgicamente de arriba hacia abajo. Aplicando la fricción adecuada y jalando su prepucio con fuerza hacia abajo, para luego levantarlo con vehemencia. El ritmo de su rápida mano derecha era cadencioso. Toda su sangre se concentraba a lo largo de su longitud. Lo inundaba una incómoda sensación de mariposillas revoloteando dentro de su estómago, para luego estrellarse continuamente en su entrepierna, y aquella vergonzosa sensación sin igual era exquisitamente insoportable.

El estadounidense jadeaba escandalosamente, mordía su labio inferior con fuerza y entrecerraba sus azules ojos intentando reprimir las olas placenteras que recorrían todo su torso, concentrándose mórbidamente en su excitado glande. Jones había recargado su espalda sobre la pared de la ducha, encima de los aburridos mosaicos de color azul, y nunca apagó la llave de la regadera, pues deseaba que esta apaciguara los sonidos que provocaba aquel acto tan poco heroico.

El pegajoso líquido pre-seminal comenzó a gotear copiosamente, Alfred utilizó este para lubricar su propia excitación y agilizar aún más el movimiento de sus manos. Entonces el rubio sintió el clímax increíblemente cerca; pero aquello era torturante, pues sus sentidos estaban al límite de sensibilidad, mas faltaba alguna clase de empujón final para llevar a todas y cada una de sus fibras nerviosas al apogeo de todo este acto.

Y Alfred lo visualizó. Su imaginación, en el borde de la culminación, reprodujo nítidamente la imagen de Arthur Kirkland arrodillado frente a la gran erección de Jones que se sacudía; El ojiverde sonreía con deleite al norteamericano desde abajo y adoró tomar con sus dos manos aquella virilidad que tanto deseaba, para ensartársela en la boca con gula y succionarla fuertemente, al ritmo de la mano de Alfred que subía y bajaba deprisa.

Entonces, el tan anhelado orgasmo fue alcanzado a los pocos minutos y Jones emitió un largo y grave gemido de entera satisfacción. Su semilla se derramó, gratificantemente, en medio de los últimos espasmos de su virilidad.

Agitado, desahogado y aturdido, Alfred se sintió inconcebiblemente sucio.

* * *

><p>Scott se hallaba sentado en la cama vistiendo aún sus pantalones negros, pero con la virilidad perfectamente libre; Arthur se encontraba sentado en su regazo, mirándolo de frente, sin pantalones, pero con la camisa, completamente desabotonada, y el parche puestos. Ambos se besaban atrevidamente al mismo tiempo que el pelirrojo frotaba su ansioso miembro contra el trasero del menor. El inglés emitió un gemido que murió ahogado en medio de las dos inquietas lenguas.<p>

El rubio se separó del escocés repentinamente, se levantó de la cama y fue a buscar su pantalón en el suelo de la habitación. Scott pareció gimotear de dolor debido a la inesperada y seca separación del corsario.

Arthur regresó inmediatamente, llevaba dos pequeños objetos en la mano, empaquetados en metálicas bolsitas comerciales. El pelirrojo supo entonces cuál era el contenido de cada una cuando Arthur volvió a su regazo: un condón y lubricante.

El escocés le arrancó el preservativo de las manos, lo abrió y se lo colocó a sí mismo con urgencia, pero haciéndolo correctamente.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú eres el que tiene que usar el condón? – lo cuestionó Arthur con altanería.

- Esto – señaló Scott arrebatándole ahora el lubricante; abrió el sobrecito con los dientes, puso una copiosa cantidad entre sus dedos y luego los enterró con furia en la entrada del menor.

El inglés soltó un violento grito de incomodidad, sus orbes esmeraldas fulminaron a sus iguales.

- Eres un maldito bruto detestable, saca eso de ahí de inmediato – ordenó en medio de gruñidos y suspiros agitados.

- No lo creo – sonrió con malicia el pelirrojo.

Arthur forcejeó un poco, pero Scott logró domarlo, en parte porque comenzó a hacer su trabajo de lubricación espléndidamente bien. Sus dos dedos se movían entre la cavidad afanosamente, el recto del inglés se contraía de excitación. Vino un tercer dedo y más lubricante olor a durazno, el inglés mordió la clavícula del pelirrojo furiosamente, ahogando los dulces sonidos que sus sentidos suplicaban por hacer realidad. Ante aquella salvaje mordida, adolorido y exasperado, Scott penetró al menor.

El inglés estaba sentado encima de la erección de su amante, esta se le clavó a medias súbitamente. El fuego verde de sus ojos incendiaba al mayor, ¿cómo se había atrevido?, ¿por qué no salía de inmediato dentro de él?

Pero para Scott aquella media penetración fue llegar a la mitad del camino al cielo. La calientísima cavidad abrazaba a su virilidad deliciosamente, aquello no tenía igual. Sabía que el inglés estaba furioso por haber sido tan repentino, pero la verdad era que ya no podría parar ni ahora ni en toda la noche.

Lentamente se fue encajando dentro del rubio, embistiendo suavemente con movimientos rítmicos. El menor comenzó a soltar suspiritos de sorpresa y de incomodidad, poco a poco dejó de forcejear y cuando finalmente se resignó, Scott cambió de posición. Ambos se recostaron y la penetración fue de lado. El pelirrojo abrazó con sus piernas las del menor y lo obligó a mirarlo, para poder besarlo húmedamente, mientras lo masturbaba con su mano libre.

Estar dentro de Arthur era una delicia. Adentro, el pelirrojo se derretía literalmente. Lo ponía a mil el que el menor arqueara la espalda y soltara gemiditos lánguidos con cada embestida, una cada vez más fuerte y rápida que la anterior. Las paredes del carnoso recto del rubio sufrían de espasmos de excitación que iban acorde con la intensidad y frecuencia de sus gimoteos. Scott comenzó a sentir mareos de placer impresionantes, sensacionales descargas de satisfacción se esparcían desde su miembro hasta cada última y pequeña fibra nerviosa existente en su cuerpo. Su mirada estaba nublándose críticamente, contener más su propio clímax era imposible. Inmediatamente sacó su erección palpitante del interior del rubio y desprendió el preservativo que lo envolvía. Arthur soltó un ronco grito de pesar al sentir salir tan imprevista y bruscamente al mayor dentro de sus entrañas. Scott atrajo el nuevamente con vehemencia el rostro del rubio para llenarlo de besos, pero en su lugar se encontró con la inigualable visión del gesto de Arthur jadeante, con las mejillas encendidas y con sus esmeraldas ojos nublados por lágrimas. Lo que siguió fue parecido a una explosión en cadena que culminó en la punta de su espasmódica hombría, sus ojos sólo percibían blanco y dirigió su semilla hacia la espalda del rubio, levantando la camisa del corsario que se le pegaba por el sudor.

El contacto del abrasador semen sobre la sensible piel de su espalda provocó el consecutivo orgasmo de Arthur, quien se arqueó arrebatadoramente y su garganta emitió un gutural y hondo gemido de éxtasis.

El escocés abrazó por detrás a su hermano menor. Besó su cuello perlado por el sudor con ternura y ambos se dedicaron a controlar sus sofocadas respiraciones a lo largo de un par de minutos. Entonces, el silencio se adueñó de la habitación.

Scott sintió un poderoso y férreo terror apoderándose de él. No era la única ocasión en que presentía que aquella sería la última vez en que tendría a Arthur de esa manera. Exasperado, se posicionó sobre el rubio para devorarle la boca, al mismo tiempo que su mano tomó la virilidad del inglés para comenzar a masajearla intensamente…

* * *

><p>Francis y Matthew se hallaban desayunando en una popular cafetería, cerca de la Academia. El lugar era frecuentado por sus deliciosos panqueques bañados con sabrosa miel de maple que no tenía igual en todo el condado. Era mediodía y el establecimiento estaba atiborrado de estudiantes recién levantados y desvelados por la fiesta de la noche anterior.<p>

- Abre tu dulce boquita, Mathieu mon-cœur (1). – solicitaba empalagosamente el muchacho galo, guiando un gran bocado de panqueques ensartados en un tenedor hacia los labios del canadiense.

- ¡Qué dulzura! – los interrumpió Gilbert Weillschmidt dando un violento manotazo a la mesa que ocupaba la pareja. – Francis, deja de ser tan evidente en cuanto a que tú y Matt se acostaron anoche. – bromeó el muchacho albino, emitiendo su característica y siseante risita. Como respuesta, el rubio norteamericano no pudo tragar bien y, absolutamente incomodado, miró hacia otro lado.

- ¡Oh! Pobre de mi pequeño Gilie Gilie, ¿acaso te causan unos celos insoportables el hecho de que fuiste el único que no tuvo una noche apasionada? – insinuó el muchacho francés con absoluta malicia inundando su parisino acento.

- ¿Yo celoso? ¡Por favor! Soy tan increíble que… –

El resto de la oración del chico alemán fue completamente imperceptible debido a los sonoros gritos y vítores en los que estalló la selección de fútbol americano, pues el equipo se hallaba desayunando también en aquel sitio. El motivo de la fiesta: la llegada del mariscal de campo a la cafetería.

- ¡Jones, campeón! ¿Dónde diablos te metiste anoche? ¡Nada fue igual sin ti! –

- ¡Ven acá, vaquero ausente! ¡Siéntate aquí! –

¡Mesera, tres órdenes extra grandes de panqueques para nuestro mariscal estrella! ¡Y no olvide tres malteadas del mismo tamaño, para que pueda pasarse esos panqueques! –

En medio del escándalo, Francis, contrariado, preguntó al oído del canadiense.

- ¿Nadie sabía que Alfred cambiaba de vestuario? ¿Ni sus gorilas amigos? –

- ¡NO! – se apresuró a negar escandalizado. – Era un secreto, los únicos que lo sabíamos éramos Kiku, Toris, Pedro y yo. No podía cargar con eso yo sólo, por eso te lo dije a ti, ¡anoche te mencione, de hecho, que era ultra-secreto! Por favor, Francis, dime que no le dijiste nada a nadie. – cuestionó el tímido muchacho suplicante.

Francis, tenso, se alejó un poco de Matthew. Tomó su enorme vaso de leche fresca, para colocarlo delante de sus labios y, antes de beberla, alcanzó a decir.

- ¡Claro que no, mon cœur! –

* * *

><p>"<em>La fiesta de Halloween estaba en su apogeo total, la temperatura de los cientos de cuerpos provocaba que todo el establecimiento ardiera en calor. El vapor y las intermitentes luces láser provocaba a los golpeadísimos sentidos de Francis un aturdimiento espectacular. El borracho francés se dejo caer en uno de los pequeños pufs que, gracias al cielo, se hallaba milagrosamente desocupado. Bonnefoy era consciente del grado de alcoholización que traía encima, pero deseaba continuar disfrutando del alocado festejo, así que se dispuso a reposar en ese mullido lugar hasta lograr estabilizarse un poco.<em>

_Repentinamente el monumento masculino que era Scott Kirkland ataviado como rey rebelde se le paró en frente. Francis sonrió lascivamente, encantado, y al poco tiempo tenía al hermano mayor de su mejor amigo sentado sobre sus piernas, para poder abrazarlo cuanto quisiera y tener el privilegio de aspirar su enloquecedor aroma a loción viril._

_- Tu novio está bailando con otro tipo, francés. – susurró entonces el pelirrojo al oído del galo, acariciando aquella sensible zona con su aliento._

_- ¿Novio? ¡No tengo novio! ¡Soy libre, mon copain! – declaró el francés complacido con la travesura del escocés, pero de inmediato miró de reojo a su fantasmita Matthew, quien se encontraba hablando animadamente con Feliciano Vargas, personificando a un tierno perrito en aquella velada. _

_- ¿Es que mi hermano y tú ya no están juntos? ¿Entonces, quién es el sujeto que se lo está comiendo en todos los sentidos? – continuó el cuestionario el pelirrojo mientras colaba su mano por debajo de la camisa del francés._

_- ¿Qué, qué? – ahora Francis, un poco más distraído por las nuevas atenciones del atractivo rey, buscó a Arthur con la mirada; tardó bastante, pero al fin lo enfocó allá en la pista de baile atestada de gente._

_- ¡Oh! No, no. No somos novios, en absoluto. Ya no. El de allá es Alfred, así que no tiene nada de raro. –_

_- ¿¡ Jones ? – la mano de Scott se detuvo, e incluso arrancó un par de vellos en el pecho de Francis con violencia. Bonnefoy emitió un grito de sorpresa y dolor._

_- Si, si. Se cambió el disfraz esta mañana. ¿Me harías el favor de no volver a hacer eso? –_

_Y tan rápido como había llegado; así de raudo, el heredero de los Kirkland desapareció"_

Francis Bonnefoy caminaba apresuradamente a través de aquel soleado e impío día de otoño. El viento mecía caprichosamente su rubia melena, al mismo tiempo que los follajes anaranjados de los árboles de la Academia. Su paso veloz hizo pedazos varias hojas secas, muy típicas del paisaje de esa estación. El francés dejó a Matthew en la habitación que compartía con el sádico y enigmático chico ruso de apellido Braginsky. En cuanto terminaron de desayunar, las acciones del rubio fueron decididamente apremiantes.

Finalmente llegó a su destino: la habitación del Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil. Tocó rítmicamente la puerta, para después exclamar.

- _Bonjour_, Arthur. Soy Francis, tengo que verte. Quiero que charlemos. – pidió el galo amistosamente, colocando sus manos dentro de sus vaqueros azules con despreocupación.

La respuesta tardó muchos largos segundos, pero al fin llegó, para alivio del ojiazul.

- No tengo ganas de ver tu fea cara. Lárgate y luego hazle el favor al mundo de tirarte por las escaleras. –

Francis rió encantadoramente y sacó su eterno as bajo la manga: nadie sabía como la había conseguido, pero Bonnefoy guardaba recelosamente una copia de la llave de la habitación de Arthur. Entonces entró a la habitación en penumbras. Arthur se encontraba metido en su cama. Francis, preocupado, cerró la puerta y corrió a su lado.

Kirkland lo asesinó con la mirada, pero su agotado cuerpo sólo alcanzo para eso. El inglés se dio la vuelta y suspiró. El francés notó inmediatamente que las mejillas y las orejas de su mejor amigo estaban encendidas. El galo colocó su mano sobre la frente del otro joven, quien resopló molesto, y, al sentir la temperatura corporal del de orbes esmeralda, soltó un lánguido bufido de resignación.

- Ya te lo había dicho, Arthur. Tu hermano no conoce muchos límites, mucho menos si tiene que ver contigo. –

* * *

><p>Scott Kirkland se encontraba fumando deleitosamente un cigarrillo de su marca favorita en el techo del edificio de su dormitorio. Ya era muy de noche y la hermosa luna de noviembre iluminaba su hechizante perfil primorosamente. Cada detalle de su rostro era firmemente gallardo, desde su fuerte mandíbula, su piel clara, sus pobladas cejas pelirrojas, su recta y perfecta nariz, sus largas pestañas rojizas, sus despiadados labios rosados bellamente delineados, y, sobretodo, sus peligrosos ojos verde intenso.<p>

- Scott. – le llamó una voz asquerosamente familiar. El escocés dio una intensa inhalada al tubo de nicotina, para después encarar a su medio hermano.

- William, ¿qué quieres? –

William poseía evidentemente el mismo color de ojos que sus hermanos mayores Arthur y Scott, pero sus rasgos eran más bien célticos y mucho más delicados. Esto quizás tenía explicación en que William no tenía el mismo padre que ellos dos, el muchacho era de procedencia irlandesa. Tenía unas cuantas pecas en el rostro y era pelirrojo, pero no como Scott, su melena tenía un color más bien zanahoria y menos escarlata.

- ¿Es cierto que tú y Arthur tienen una clase de aventura incestuosa? – cuestionó con frialdad el joven muchacho irlandés.

- ¿Y qué si es cierto? ¿Acaso vienes a pedirme que te coma a besos a ti también? – respondió altivamente el escocés exhalando humo mientras hablaba. – Dime entonces, ¿la impecable reputación del Presidente del Consejo Escolar quedó mancillada por mi culpa tan rápido?

- ¡No seas ridículo, Scott! De todos modos, nadie sospecha siquiera de eso. – Una ráfaga de viento les caló fuertemente. – Yo lo sé porque el imbécil niño yankee me lo vino a preguntar. Dijo que tú se lo insinuaste, obviamente mandé al atarantado de Jones por donde había venido tan rápido como terminó de pronunciar su oración-

- ¿Y tengo que ver tu odiosa cara esta noche porque…? –

-Basta de juegos, Scott. Incluso tú sabes que ese cuento de que amas a Arthur es una patraña, ¡deja de culparte de todo lo que ocurrió ese largo y sangriento verano, Scott! ¡Suelta a Arthur de una maldita vez! –

* * *

><p>(1)Mon cœur: Mi amor<p>

Si, William es Irlanda.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Do Somethin'**

**Capítulo 5. **

**Summary: **Un viejo libro le hace recordar a Alfred el motivo de haber decidido convertirse en un héroe, razón enterrada en su más tierna infancia al lado de Arthur. USA X UK. Britaincest. Gakuen Hetalia

* * *

><p>Matthew Williams caminó hacia los laboratorios del campus con sigilo. Era miércoles y el alumnado sentía un pesar impresionante por el lento pasar de la semana; sin embargo, la jornada escolar de aquel día recién terminaba y los pasillos de los edificios escolares comenzaban a abarrotarse de alumnos ansiosos por ir a comer antes de partir a los talleres de tareas vespertinos.<p>

El canadiense finalmente se plantó a un lado de las grandes puertas de metal que resguardaban uno de los numerosos laboratorios existentes en los edificios de la prestigiosa Academia. El rubio muchacho vestía su uniforme con pulcritud: los pantalones a cuadros azules bien planchados, la camisa impecable, el chaleco de lana beige mostrando el orgulloso escudo de la Academia World W. a la altura del corazón, su chaqueta azul celeste y la impoluta corbata verde anudada perfectamente.

Finalmente, las puertas se abrieron de par en par y la clase de décimo grado salió como estampida fuera del laboratorio.

- ¡Matt! – Alfred F. Jones estaba acompañado por su séquito de fortachones amigos quienes formaban parte también de el equipo de fútbol americano sensación de todo el estado.

El canadiense sonrió abiertamente a su hermano mayor y esperó pacientemente a que el estadounidense lograra despedirse de todos sus amigos, para finalmente caminar hacia el encuentro con su hermano menor.

* * *

><p>Matthew y Alfred eran hermanos mellizos, más o menos.<p>

Ambos habían sido separados de bebés porque sus padres se divorciaron enseguida de que ambos nacieran. Matthew fue criado en Canadá y adoptó un apellido diferente al de su hermano; por otra parte, Alfred tuvo una auténtica y típica crianza estadounidense, siéndole heredado el apellido de un ancestral linaje militar honrosamente al servicio de la unión americana por siglos.

El re-encuentro de estos hermanos no fue tan genial y espectacular como a Alfred le hubiese gustado que fuera: igual que en aquella popular película de su país cuya trama era acerca de dos gemelas pelirrojas que planearon volver a enamorar a sus padres. No, definitivamente su re-encuentro no fue así de formidable.

Durante los primeros años de la escuela primaria, Matthew, quien había regresado a Estados Unidos por un tiempo, estaba harto de que en el nuevo colegio al que había ingresado se la vivieran confundiéndolo con un tal 'Alfred'. Deseó con todas su fuerzas llegar al final de todo ese lío y lo logró. Aunque algunas veces hubiese deseado nunca haberlo hecho.

- ¿Novia? – exclamó Matthew dubitativo. Él y su hermano tomaban un tentempié en la cafetería del campus antes de partir a los talleres vespertinos.

- ¡Sí! ¡Apuesto a que no adivinas quién es… -

El canadiense dejó de prestar atención al interminable parloteo de su hermano, no es que no quisiera escucharlo, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado a extensa elocuencia de su mellizo, sino que Williams se encontraba impactado. Según él, y todos los que sabían acerca del cambio de disfraz del estadounidense en la fiesta de Noche de Brujas, Alfred y Arthur habían escapado precipitadamente del festejo devorándose a besos , huyendo no precisamente hacia alguna iglesia anglicana para pedir consejo al reverendo acerca de cómo calmar sus escandalosos instintos animales sin mancillar sus cuerpos.

- … entonces ella se asustó y se aferro de mi brazo temblorosa, ¡fue tan adorable! Estoy enamorado, Matt, ¡Y el sábado tengo una cita con ella otra vez! ¡Rowena Queen, una de las porristas más populares!–

- ¿Al? –

- ¿Vas a preguntarme cómo lo logré? ¡Vamos, Matt, simplemente necesitas … -

- ¿Cómo te fue con Arthur el sábado? No has dicho ni una palabra sobre eso, hermano. –

Jones recibió aquella pregunta recitada en tono sereno como una bofetada muy grosera.

- Bien – mintió secamente.

- Pero si todavía siguen sin dirigirse la palabra. Creí que las cosas volverían a ser como antes: él iría a tus entrenamientos y tú irías a recogerlo para regresar juntos a los dormitorios. Siempre fue así, creí que… -

- Mi amistad con Arthur se terminó, Matt, lo lamento mucho. –

Los benignos ojos color violeta del canadiense se abrieron, desconcertados. Matthew no creía lo que escuchaba y permaneció pasmado a lo largo de muchos segundos. La mirada cielo de su gemelo rehuyó la suya con vehemencia. Para fortuna del estadounidense, la escandalosa alarma de su reloj indicó que era hora de partir hacia su asesoría de geometría analítica. Jones se puso de pie y comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

- Alfred… - el canadiense solicitó su atención con cortesía; el hermano mayor, muy a su pesar, no tuvo más remedio que dársela. – ¿Recuerdas el juramento que hicieron ambos? Yo sí. Lloraste tanto el día en que Arthur tuvo que partir de nuevo a Inglaterra cuando éramos pequeños y creíste que nunca lo volverías a ver – la mención de aquella memoria provocó que Alfred frunciera el ceño, frustrado. – Prometiste a Arthur que estarían juntos cuando tú crecieras y no permitirías que nada ni nadie te alejara nuevamente de él. Es irónico que quien esté provocando su inminente separación seas tú mismo después de nuestro inesperado re-encuentro con él. –

Jones esperó unos segundo más para cerciorarse de que el canadiense no tenía nada más que decirle, levantó su mochila y salió de la cafetería sin dedicarle a su hermano ni una sola palabra.

* * *

><p>Una adorable chica de tez morena terminaba de acomodar unas rosas rojas de magnífico aroma dentro de un gigantesco florero de cristal soplado. Se encontraba en la oficina del Consejo Estudiantil, lugar que había sido mandado a decorar por el Presidente mismo. Como consecuencia, la sala tenía detalles sobrios tales como alfombras orientales, jarrones antiquísimos y la mayoría del mobiliario era de caoba fina. Además, estaba estipulado que el lugar debía estar siempre ornamentado con hermosas rosas aromáticas.<p>

Comenzaba a atardecer y el hermoso resplandor del crepúsculo penetraba a lo largo de toda la estancia través de los lozanos vitrales.

- ¿Puedo irme ya? – solicitó la encantadora colegiala al único ocupante de la sala además de ella.

- En un segundo, Michelle. Hoy me iré contigo. – respondió Arthur a su ayudante personal originaria de Seychelles. El muchacho inglés terminaba de firmar unos documentos importantísimos.

Justo en el momento en que Kirkland tapaba su finísimo bolígrafo, un joven entró a la oficina.

- Lo lamento, pero por el día de hoy el Consejo Estudiantil cierra sus puertas. Puedes venir mañana – le aclaró la morena al recién llegado.

- No tengo ningún asunto con el Consejo Estudiantil – declaró el chico. Arthur reconoció su voz enseguida y encaró a su pelirrojo hermano.

- Michelle, puedes irte. No podré acompañarte hoy, lo lamento muchísimo – habló el inglés sin despegar su desafiante mirada esmeralda de aquellas orbes idénticas a las suyas.

La doncella proveniente de la isla tropical hizo un pequeño puchero, pero obedeció el mandato en seguida.

- William, que sorpresa. – saludó Arthur.

Podía percibirse a leguas de distancia que para el irlandés su rubio hermano no era precisamente con el que mejor simpatizara.

- Me llegaron tus cartas – alegó el pelirrojo con gélidamente, soltando un pesado paquete de correspondencia sobre el escritorio de Arthur. – Ni Peter ni John van a dejar de escribirte nunca, ¿es qué no sabes usar una computadora y una webcam? –

- Prefiero el método tradicional, es mucho más personal – argumentó el inglés.

- Te adoran, ¿no? Peter, John y Brian – el irlandés se refería a sus hermanos más pequeños – Me alegra que no conocieran tu peor lado fraternal, porque yo si lo hice. ¡Vaya que sí! –

- William, no comencemos por favor. Sabes que nuestras circunstancias fueron muy diferentes –

- ¿Y has visto a Scott? – la evasiva de su hermano mayor no le había gustado para nada a William, por lo que irlandés decidió tratar con un tema mucho más ácido a propósito.

- No – el inglés comenzó a ponerse a la defensiva. William no solía visitarlo y mucho menos para hablar acerca de su otro hermano mayor.

- ¿Y a Jones? ¡Ah! ¿Sabías que el otro día vino a preguntarme si era verdad que… bueno, que si era verdad que eras un jodido incestuoso homosexual que se besuqueaba con Scott? –

Increíblemente, Arthur levantó la cabeza con tranquilidad y frunció el ceño con suma naturalidad.

- ¿De dónde sacó aquella reverenda ridiculez? –

- Si yo fuera tú, Arthur, hablaría con el encanto de hermano mayor que tenemos. Me parece que fue Scott mismo quien le fue con el chismorreo al yankee, o al menos así me dijo Jones. –

El inglés se limitó a emitir un sonoro y profundo suspiro, conteniendo el torbellino de sentimientos poco serenos que se acumularon en su interior debido al informe del irlandés. Cerró los ojos y se masajeó las sienes.

- Me voy. – anunció el pelirrojo ligeramente satisfecho. – ¡Oh! ¿Sabías que Jones tiene novia? ¡Qué envidia me da! ¡Es Rowena Queen! ¡Qué belleza se cargó esta vez! Supongo que Jones la atrapó en la fiesta de Halloween o algo así porque según sé, al día siguiente tuvieron una cita. Yo no lo vi en toda la fiesta. ¿Tú sí? –

- William, hazme el favor de retirarte. –

El irlandés por fin se fue, completamente satisfecho.

* * *

><p>¡Finalmente era sábado! Aquel día se cumplía una semana desde aquella alocada fiesta de Halloween. Una considerable cantidad de alumnos se reunía temprano en la cafetería del campus para desayunar y, sobretodo, para poder mirar un partido de fútbol en los grandes televisores del comedor.<p>

- Sólo vengo para ver cómo le patean el trasero a tu equipo, idiota – masculló el recién llegado a la mesa más animada de todo el lugar. Aquel joven altanero vestía informal: unos pantalones color caqui a juego con una fabulosa camisa a cuadros azules y rojos de prestigiosa marca italiana.

- ¡Lovino! – contestó con entusiasmo un joven español el peculiar saludo del hombre que más adoraba. – ¡Pero viniste! – exclamó feliz. Antonio portaba orgulloso la playera de la selección de fútbol española. Roja y brillante.

Lovino Vargas emitió un gruñido molesto antes de tomar asiento a un lado de Carriedo. El ibérico ojiverde acercó al italiano hacia él, casi pegando las sillas, mientras le regalaba una esplendorosa sonrisa.

- ¡No te equivocas, Lovi! – canturreó una voz con acento inconfundible. – ¡La albiceleste le enseñará a este che cómo es que se juega al fútbol! – un muchacho de procedencia argentina reía animado y retaba abiertamente al español. Al igual que Antonio, vestía con altivez la playera de la selección nacional de su país.

- ¡Y ahí vamos de nuevo! ¡Martín, cuando pierda tu equipo no quiero que culpes a todo el mundo y exijas justicia como siempre que lo golean! – replicó un joven al lado del rubio argentino. Su expresión era calmosa, sus rasgos eran delicados, pero masculinos. Su tez blanca contrastaba armoniosamente con sus ojos y cabello castaños.

- ¡Pero no te pongas pesado, Manu, amigo! – alegó Martín con el chileno.

Toda la mesa se encontraba vívidamente animada y ansiosa, esperando a que el partido diera comienzo. El español había invitado a sus amigos latinoamericanos a reunirse aquella mañana y disfrutar el juego amistoso que disputarían las selecciones española y argentina.

La pareja de mellizos mexicanos se encontraba, por supuesto, disfrutando del desayuno con todos sus compañeros de sangre latina. Itzel, entonces, levantó la cabeza, peinada con dos adorables trenzas y moños azules, y observó claramente como Alfred F. Jones salía del comedor tomando la mano de una popular porrista. La morena tiró su cubierto debido a la sorpresa y zarandeó a su gemelo con violencia.

- ¡Pedro, tu amigo, el gringo, tiene novia! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? –

- ¿Eh? – el joven pelinegro alcanzó a ver como el estadounidense salía alegremente del comedor, presumiendo abiertamente su nueva relación. – ¿Es en serio? No se supone que fuera así – murmuró estupefacto.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le interrogó su hermana con tono acusante

- No, nada, hermanita, nada –

- ¡Pedro! O me dices que pasa o… –

Itzel no pudo terminar su oración porque el partido había dado comienzo y los ruidosos vítores no se hicieron esperar.

* * *

><p>La atractiva pareja de novios estadounidenses se plantó frente a una librería del centro de Boston. Antes de entrar, Alfred acorraló a su novia, una belleza de ojos grises y larga cabellera azabache de textura sedosísima, contra la pared y le llenó el rostro de besos. La hermosa joven vestía una atrevida mini-falda y una alegre blusa rosa, ella reía complacida ante aquellas cálidas caricias, aferrándose a la fuerte espalda de su novio.<p>

- Al, basta. ¡Tenemos que comprar ese estúpido libro que había olvidado que tenía que leer para el lunes! –

- ¿Para el lunes? No me habías dicho eso. Quizás quieras cancelar nuestras citas de hoy y mañana. No quiero que tus notas bajen todavía más por mi culpa. – reprochó Jones con vocecita infantil.

- ¿Cancelarlas? ¡Ni loca! – Rowena tomó la mano de Alfred y ambos entraron a la tienda apresuradamente.

La librería era un local increíblemente amplio y estaba conformada por tres pisos. Lo especial de aquel lugar era que podías encontrar casi cualquier libro que buscaras, pues además de material nuevo, el lugar era poseedor de una enorme colección de libros usados. El establecimiento olía reciamente a hojas de libros antiquísimos y a madera, pues todos los miles de estantes estaban fabricados de este material.

- Al, cielo, ¿me harías el favor de ir a buscar el libro en el tercer piso?, ¡Se les han terminado todas las versiones nuevas! ¡Uff! – ordenó su novia con tono cansino.

Alfred subió entonces al último piso, donde resguardaban toda la mercancía de libros usados. Su objetivo era un libro de poesía estadounidense del romanticismo. El rubio no era especialmente bueno en la tarea de hallar cosas tan pequeñas y específicas en un mar de objetos idénticos entre sí. Pronto, un empleado del establecimiento subió a auxiliarlo. Buscaron con ahínco, pero la tarea no parecía nada fácil; sin embargo, aquel último ejemplar estaba registrado en el sistema de la librería, por lo que no pararían hasta encontrarlo.

Jones se adentró en aquellas uniformes estanterías sin dejar de buscar, leyendo rápidamente cada título, para cerciorarse que no era el que buscaba. Súbitamente, su vista se detuvo involuntariamente en un viejo título. Estaba encuadernado con pasta roja y en el lomo del ejemplar se leía claramente en letras doradas: _'The Insignificant Countryman who Became a Great Hero'_ (1). Al reconocer dicha obra, un filoso estigma se clavó a lo largo de todo su pecho cruelmente. Alfred trago saliva y deseó con todas sus fuerzas pasar al siguiente libro y olvidar el título de aquel, pero fue imposible, su mano atrapó aquella obra rápidamente, antes que su consciencia pudiera evitarlo, y todos sus sentidos reconocieron perfectamente aquel pequeño libro.

Alfred permaneció pasmado mirando aquel viejo y gastado libro infantil. La portada tenía la ilustración de un jovenzuelo común que cargaba una enorme copa de oro con gemas color zafiro en un mano, y en la otra una gallarda espada digna de la realeza; a su alrededor una multitud lo aclamaba. Temeroso, el rubio acarició el dorado título. 'El Insignificante Campesino Que Se Convirtió En Un Gran Héroe', conocía perfectamente el contenido de aquel ejemplar, pero aquello iba más allá que sólo letras para él: simbolizaba uno de los recuerdos más dulces de su infancia. Cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba y su memoria le regaló la invaluable imagen de un entrañable y grato recuerdo: Él, en sus últimos años de infancia, vistiendo un impoluto y suave pijama blanco, metido en su mullida cama, al mismo tiempo que Arthur Kirkland se encontraba sentado a un lado, en una fuerte silla de mimbre, y le leía, como solía hacerlo todas algunas noches antes de dormir; la única testigo de aquel acto de infinito valor emocional: una grande y bonita lámpara de porcelana adornada con ballenitas de cerámica pintada, el animal favorito del pequeño Alfred.

Aturdido, el estadounidense se recargó en uno de los formidables anaqueles, aferrándose a aquel pequeñito ejemplar.

- ¡Joven! Lo encontré al fin– el empleado llegó a su lado rápidamente y le mostró, orgulloso, el ejemplar de poesía que tanto buscaron. – ¿Está usted bien? – preguntó cortésmente el tendero, daba la impresión de que Jones sufría una terrible jaqueca.

- Perfectamente – aclaró el ojiazul, incorporándose. – Muchas gracias – tomó el libro de la mano del dependiente y bajó velozmente las escaleras.

- ¡Al, amorcito! – exclamó su novia, topándose con él a un lado de la caja. La muchacha cesó la coquetería que estaba teniendo con otro muchacho de la Academia, quien también se hallaba en el lugar. – ¡Lo encontraste! ¡Te adoro! –

Jones pagó dos libros con apremio. No puso ninguna atención a la exquisita joven.

- ¿Alfred? ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Mírame! – exigió la muchacha, no pudiendo soportar no ser el centro de atención de su novio.

- Aquí está. – le sonrió el rubio, entregándole el libro de poesía. – Lo lamento, no podremos salir hoy. Recordé que tengo una cantidad ilegal de deberes por hacer – se disculpó el ojiazul con voz calmosa. Luego, caminó hacia la salida tranquilamente.

- ¿Qué? – la chica miró como su novio atravesaba el establecimiento y se plantaba frente a las puertas eléctricas con desgarbo. – ¡Alfred F. Jones! Si cruzas esa puerta ¡TERMINAMOS! No estoy jugando. – gritó, histérica, pues se hallaba terriblemente ofendida.

- ¿Oh? Entonces, acabas de hacerlo oficial. Lo lamento mucho, Rowena, eras una novia grandiosa – se despidió Alfred aún con expresión serena antes de salir.

* * *

><p><em>"El pequeño Alfred bajó de puntitas las heladas escaleras de mármol. Gracias al cielo, la mullida alfombra escarlata que vestía los escalones evitaba el frío contacto de la piedra con sus pies desnudos. Su enorme y blanca casa se encontraba en penumbras y lo único que guiaba su andar era el reflejo de las lámparas que provenía del estudio de su padre.<em>

_Alfred tenía, aproximadamente, diez años recién cumplidos. La fresca y lozana inocencia aún teñía sus sonrosadas mejillas dulcemente. Su sonrisa, siempre luminosa y reconfortante, era igual a un nuevo y esperanzador amanecer; sin embargo, desde hacía ya algunas noches, una pasajera enfermedad había debilitado aquella inagotable energía infantil. El niño adorado de los Jones tenía catarro, uno muy fuerte._

_El chiquillo rubio se había quedado dormido toda la tarde, pues ardía en fiebre y cayó rendido sin darse cuenta. Súbitamente, había despertado y se encontró a sí mismo en su oscura habitación. Desesperado, Alfred comenzó a buscar a su niñero por todos los cuartos de la colosal casa, sin éxito._

_- ¿No podemos aplazarlo un poco más? – Alfred reconoció enseguida la voz de Arthur. Emocionado, corrió hacia el estudio de su padre._

_- Sólo unos meses, no más. Tu regreso a Inglaterra es inminente de todas formas. – El pequeño rubio se detuvo en seco al escuchar la firme y rasposa voz de su padre haciendo aquella afirmación. Su corazón comenzó a batirse como un loco, estas palabras fueron suficientes para que Alfred se hiciera miles de terribles suposiciones en la cabeza._

_- Entiendo – razonó la joven voz del inglés. – Muchas gracias por todo. No tiene idea de cuánto ha significado en mi vida esta larga estancia en América. –_

_- No, no. Aún es muy pronto para despedidas, Arthur. Además, tú me has ayudado mucho con Alfred. Te quiere tanto… ¡Oh! Va a echarte tanto de menos. –_

_Repentinamente, un fuerte ataque de tos proveniente del pasillo interrumpió su charla._

_- ¡NO! No quiero que Arthur se vaya ¡No quiero! – el chiquillo ojiazul corrió a la puerta de la estancia y comenzó a vociferar roncos reproches con ahínco entre tosidos._

_- ¡Alfred! – exclamó su padre, contrariado._

_Pero el adolescente inglés se puso de pie y caminó hasta el niño. Se acuclilló frente a él con paciencia, quedando a una altura más baja que el pequeño, quien crecía inmensurablemente rápido._

_- Oh, no. No me iré, Al, no. Todo está bien – lo confortó con voz amable y una hermosa sonrisa sincera._

_- P-pero papá ha dicho… - una serie de tosiditos le impidió terminar._

_- Simplemente me ha informado de los deseos de mi familia, allá en Inglaterra. Pero yo no me quiero ir. No, quiero quedarme aquí. – proclamó con absoluta determinación._

_El alivió inundó todas y cada una de las tensas facciones de Alfred quien suspiró aliviado._

_- ¡Aún no me lees esta noche, Arthur! –_

_- ¡Primero quiero que una de las nanas vuelva a darte el tratamiento médico, jovencito! ¡Estás descalzo y tú tan enfermo! – condicionó el canoso padre severamente, dirigiéndose a ambos, quienes podrían pasar por una pareja de amorosos hermanitos sin dudarlo._

* * *

><p><em>Alfred se metió en su suave y cálida cama de sábanas blancas. El cobertor era azul rey, estampado con cientos de estrellas blancas, haciendo juego con las almohadas y los cojines del lecho. El infantil cuarto tenía un montón de avioncitos a escala colgados por todo el techo, pues el sueño de Alfred era convertirse en un piloto de la Fuerza Aérea.<em>

_La última nana hizo una cortés reverencia a la pareja de rubios antes de salir de la habitación. El pequeño ojiazul olía fuertemente ungüento y todavía tenía que beber el té medicinal que humeaba en su mesita de noche, a un lado de la hermosa lámpara de ballenitas._

_Arthur sentó a un extraterrestre de felpa a un lado de Jones antes de tomar asiento en su silla de mimbre. El peluche había sido nombrado Tony. Alfred aseguraba que un día conocería a un extraterrestre de verdad y lo haría su amigo._

_- ¿Y bien? ¿En qué libro nos quedamos la última vez? – preguntó Arthur._

_- ¡EN EL LIBRO DEL HÉROE! Paraste en la parte más interesante, ¡cuando Alfred entró a la cueva del dragón! –_

_- ¡Oh, es cierto, Al! Hoy terminaremos esa historia – aseguró el inglés dulcemente mientras buscaba el libro en una de las cajoneras blancas que habían sido talladas pulcramente en la base de madera de la cama._

_Y, finalmente, el joven ojiverde comenzó a leer en voz alta. Arthur solía leerle tres noches por semana a Alfred desde que había sido asignado como su niñero personal, dos años atrás. Era un momento que únicamente ellos dos compartían, un espacio de intimidad entre los dos que ambos disfrutaban cuantiosamente._

_El título de esas últimas semanas era un libro raro que el inglés había traído de su tierra. 'The Insignificant Countryman who Became a Great Hero', el chiquillo rubio había adorado aquel relato desde el principio, porque el protagonista compartía el mismo nombre con él: Alfred. Día a día, el pequeño Jones se había maravillado con la historia de este personaje quien vivía en un pueblo campesino de Inglaterra y se ganaba la vida honradamente como un joven agricultor; el único sueño de este protagonista era poder bailar con la hija de Marqués, una bella y caritativa muchacha aristócrata. Gracias a un montón de méritos personales, el muchacho cumple este sueño, pero la hermosa aristócrata cae enamorada de él. Enseguida de esto, una mortífera peste azota a toda Inglaterra, acompañada de una despiadada sequía. El causante de tanto mal era un viejo dragón inmortal que habitaba en una profunda cueva que existía el corazón del sistema montañoso de los Peninos. Todos los héroes caían uno a uno bajo las sangrientas garras de esta vil bestia y, mientras tanto, la primorosa marquesa y el campesino contraían nupcias en medio de las adversidades. Luego de esto, el dragón robó a la recién casada el día de su boda, pues devoraba corazones de doncellas para mantenerse invicto. El humilde joven tenía que salvar a su esposa, adentrándose en la abismal cueva._

_Arthur continuó el relato a partir de aquel punto. El pequeño Alfred permaneció en suspenso a lo largo de todos esos minutos. Viviendo con el protagonista la hazaña de enfrentarse a los obstáculos dentro de la cueva, para después librar la batalla final con la bestia. El deseo de salvar a su ser amado antes que a sí mismo prevalece dentro del joven agricultor todo el tiempo, lo que lo lleva al éxito rotundo de la misión. Coronándose como el nuevo Héroe de toda Inglaterra, el valiente muchacho rechaza toda la fama, pues su único deseo era vivir feliz y en paz con su amada esposa._

_El pequeño Alfred se hallaba atónito ante aquel viejo cuento, conmovido totalmente por la nobleza de este ficticio héroe. Arthur le sonreía, satisfecho de que aquella historia hubiera superado, y con creces, el simple agrado por parte del chiquillo ojiazul._

_- ¿Y bien, Al? ¿Qué te pareció? – preguntó curioso el inglés._

_- Arthur – comenzó Alfred con determinación absoluta. – De grande yo seré un gran héroe, ¡te lo aseguro! – sus hermosos ojos azules se clavaron en los esmeraldas, y la audacia brillaba en aquellos iris aún puros de inocencia. – Pero un héroe no es tal si no tiene por quien luchar, ¿verdad? –_

_- De acuerdo con este cuento, así es – señaló el británico._

_- ¡Pues entonces me casaré contigo, Arthur! ¡Y serás la razón de que salve al mundo! – "_

El joven Alfred F. Jones dejó soltar su viejo ejemplar del tomo recién adquirido en la librería de Boston. Se encontraba recostado en su cama, en la soledad de su habitación. Encerrado en aquella fresca tarde sabatina.

Un ridículo dolor se clavaba en su pecho y conforme aquellos últimos recuerdos le llegaron después de la lectura, la molestia aumentaba; provocando que el estadounidense se sostuviera aquella zona torácica como si cuidara de que su corazón no saliera de su lugar en caso de que saltara adolorido por el pesar.

_" - __El sujeto es una basura y se cree el ridículo héroe de todo el mundo ¡Por favor! Ese sujeto es un egoísta y sólo se da esos dramáticos aires heroicos para sentirse bien consigo mismo, la gente le importa un reverendo pepino. Sólo vive para él, es un vanidoso asqueroso… ¡Desearía JAMÁS haberlo conocido! – "_

Las últimas palabras que había escuchado de los labios de Arthur lo torturaban día y noche, ¡y, ahora, aquellas memorias de su infancia las hacían imposibles de seguir soportando!

Alfred se puso de pie, miró la hora en su teléfono celular y caminó con apremio hacia la puerta. Al abrirla, se topó con su compañero de habitación, Kiku, en el pasillo, quien estaba a punto de entrar.

- Alfred-san – lo saludó con sorpresa el japonés. Honda no imaginaba encontrarse a su compañero tan temprano en sus aposentos.

- Ahora no tengo tiempo, Kiku – alcanzó a vociferar Jones antes de salir disparado hacia los edificios escolares.

* * *

><p>El estadounidense llevaba consigo la copia de aquel gastado relato. Su respiración era acelerada, pero su mirada azul reflejaba resolución entera. Entró a las vacías edificaciones estudiantiles, buscando con ahínco la tan frecuentada Oficina del Consejo Escolar. Finalmente la encontró, las puertas de aquel salón se hallaban emparejadas, lo que anunciaba buenas noticias para el rubio. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Alfred entró sin tocar.<p>

- ¡Arthur! Vine a habl… -

Los claros ojos del rubio se encontraron con una escena completamente chocante para su mente. El Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil no estaba solo en su oficina, su hermano mayor, Scott, estaba con él. Ambos se hallaban de pie, Arthur detrás de su ostentoso escritorio y el pelirrojo en frente del mueble. Aún con aquel obstáculo de madera de por medio, los dos se encontraban ridículamente cerca del otro; la mano del inglés estaba recargada severamente sobre la mesa mientras su mirada furiosa desafiaba a su hermano. El escocés inclinó su cuerpo para alcanzar con más facilidad al otro y su mano había atrapado la barbilla del menor en una actitud que parecía abusiva, atrayendo descaradamente su rostro al propio.

- ¡De Antología, señores! Jones, a esto le llamo entrar teatralmente en el momento menos indicado del día, te lo aseguro – habló Scott con prepotencia sin soltar ni un centímetro a su hermano menor.

* * *

><p><em>(1) 'The Insignificant Countryman who Became a Great Hero'<em> : El Insignificante Campesino Que Se Convirtió En Un Gran Héroe. Sólo para aclarar, esta historia en realidad no existe. Fue inventada por mí.

¡Gracias a mis lectores por todo su apoyo a lo largo de estos capítulos! :D


End file.
